


Can't Silence the Dead

by black_blade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_blade/pseuds/black_blade
Summary: The killing curse did more than just rebound on the Dark Lord. It opened up a whole other world to the eyes of a child. A world of spirits and they are not planning on staying quiet. Eventual slash Severus/Harry.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 131
Kudos: 497





	1. Chapter One

"Lily, take Harry and go!"

"No, not Harry!"

"Stand aside!"

"No!"

Green light filled the room and the voices were silenced. A tall man with a dark wand turned to the last living Potter. The small child looked up at him with innocent green eyes from the arms of his dead mother. Voldemort's lips curled up in a cruel smile as he levelled his wand.

_"Avada Kedavra."_

Green light flared once more as Voldemort looked into the eyes of the child before something strange happened. The light was heading straight back at him as the child's eyes blazed green. He yelled out in fear and pain before everything exploded around him and he was no longer in his body. The child's eyes looked straight at him as blood slowly dripple down his forehead from a cut on his brow.

Then Voldemort's spirit was tugged away but those eyes still haunted him as the words of the prophecy echoed back to him. He had made a grave error and it had cost him greatly. But was he the only one to pay the price?

xXx

"Hhhaaaaarrrrrrrryy," the name seemed to drift on the wind like the howl of a dog. "Hhhhaaaarrrry."

A young boy of three lay sleeping on a small cot in a small room under a set of stairs. He turned over in his sleep to face towards the door.

"Hhhhaaarrrryyy, wwaaakkkkeee uuuppp," the voice whispered.

The boy's eyes fluttered open as the voice called his name. He didn't know where he'd heard the voice before but he had a feeling that he should know it. The voice seemed to surround him making him feel safe in a house that he'd felt nothing but. He looked over towards the door to his small room and could see a misty figure beside him. He yelped and scooted back as close to the wall as he could get away from the apparition.

"Hhhaarry," the figure called, settling down near his bed as if kneeling. 

The only thing Harry could make out were two pale green eyes and the slight outline of a person.

"Y-yes?" Harry stuttered, his back flush against the wall of his room.

The figure seemed to smile making Harry relax as he felt the joy radiating from the form before him. He focused on the misty figure and the edges slowly sharpened until he could see a woman beside him. Harry shivered as the figure become clearer with a soft redness to her hair and a deeper green to her eyes.

"Hello Harry, I've been trying to find you," the woman said softly, her voice calming Harry like a lullaby. 

The boy relaxed in the woman's presence. Something very familiar about her as she smiled warmly at him. She wore a long white dress that mixed with the mists around her. He could see the door through her form on the other side of the small room.

"Y-you were looking for me?" Harry questioned, as if he'd never had someone look for him before.

"Yes, my baby boy," the woman smiled. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Lily Potter, I'm your mother."

"My-my mother but my mother died," Harry chocked out.

Lily smiled sadly, "yes, my baby, your father and I did. I've been trying to find you ever since then."

"I-I don't understand. I-I thought y-you d-died in a car c-crash?"

"No, no, is that what my sister has told you little Harry?"

"Yes," Harry whispered, his mother's form becoming clearer as he focused on her.

"I have a lot to tell you then," Lily said with a smile. "My little boy."

xXx

"Harry!" Lily screamed.

Harry accidently spilled the orange juice into Uncle Vernon lap instead of his cup at his mother's scream. Vernon jumped back from the table as Harry's head swung around to Lily.

"You ungrateful little shit!" Vernon thundered.

"They’re coming Angel, run!" Lily shouted, rushing towards Harry.

The boy of eight, without thinking, ran out of the house with his Uncle's yells behind him. Those yells turned into scream as he followed the spirit of his dead mother. He covered his ears to try and block out the sounds. He kept running until Lily stopped at a run down and abandoned house. Harry had no idea where they were as Lily showed him a gap in the wooden fence and he squeezed through. His mother led him through the tall grass of the yard to an old cubby house covered in grass and vines.

He could hear explosions and sirens on the air and something else that made the hair sit up on his arms. Cold fear and dread sat in his stomach. He knew that death had come to Privet Drive.

"In here, Baby," Lily coached with a smile.

Harry didn't need to be told twice as he wiggled his way through the vines covering the open door and dived inside. He curled up in a corner while his mother settled down next to him. She spoke softly to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. He could still feel his heart pounding and the lingering sounds of his family in his ears. He knew that people were looking for him as he held his hands over his ears to drown out the sounds on the air.

"Please don't find me," Harry whispered under his breath. "Please don't find me."

"It's okay, Baby." Lily cooed. "We'll protect you."

Harry didn't know how long he stayed there. It could have been hours or days. At first, he was too afraid to move, then he didn't know where he would go even if he did leave. Lily stayed with him the whole time just a light shadow near him as he huddled in the back of the cubby house. Hunger plagued his stomach but fear kept him in place. It felt like people were moving all around him but every time that he looked, they would fade. Whispers of his relative's voices floated to him and he hugged his legs to his chest as he pressed his forehead into his knees.

"Please leave me alone," Harry sobbed.

Darkness fell once more but Harry didn't move. Wisp like forms floated around him but Lily was a solid form before him. His mother protecting him even in death. Silence descended once again and he was left alone in the darkness.

He must have fallen asleep for someone was shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to find cold black eyes staring at him. He pushed away from the man with a yell and tried to scramble further back into the wall behind him. His mother whispered comforting words in his ear as the man grabbed his arm. He was dragged from his hiding spot by the tall man while he tried to fight back.

"Calm down, Boy." The man commanded. "You're safe."

"It's okay, Harry." Lily whispered from beside him. "It's okay."

Harry slowly calmed down as he allowed himself to be pulled out of the cubby house. 

"I found him," the man called out to an old man a few meters away in the tall grass.

Harry’s large green eyes looked around at the oddly dressed people in confusion.

“They are wizards, Angel.” Lily said from beside him, “remember I told you about them?”

Harry nodded as he was led toward an old man with a long white beard as the black-eyed man held his hand. Harry glazed up at the old man and tried to hide behind the man holding his hand. He didn’t like the feeling of power rolling off him. Harry shivered as the man smiled down at him. Lily hugged Harry close, shielding him from the old man’s magic while the black-eyed man shielded him physically. He felt rooted to the spot and he was sure that he looked a dirty mess as he glazed up. He didn't know what to do as he pushed himself into the tall man's leg.

“Hello Harry,” Albus greeted with a smile. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and this is Severus Snape."

“Hello,” Harry said in a small voice, hugging closer to Severus.

“Are you hurt, my boy?”

“N-no,” Harry stuttered, his eyes darted to the side slightly.

"I am the Headmaster of the school your Mum and Dad attended," Albus told him. "We've been looking for you."

Harry nodded.

“We should do this later, Albus.” Severus snapped as his eyes darted around.

"Yes, yes, of course." Albus agreed and pulled something from his pocket and held it out to Harry.

Harry shuffled further behind Severus and the tall man sighed in frustration. He grabbed the piece of rubbish and they disappeared. Harry gasped as he looked up at the iron gates and tightened his hand around Severus's. He took in the sight of the castle in the distance. Albus Dumbledore appeared beside them and gave Harry a smile.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Severus announced and tried to untangle his hand.

Harry held on tighter and he could see that Severus was getting angry but the connection was helping to ground him.

"Release me," Severus snapped and Harry let his hand go. "Follow me."

Harry looked over at his mother and she nodded in encouragement. Harry followed after the tall man.

"Severus was a friend of mine," Lily told him quietly. "We went to school together."

Harry hurried after Severus almost having to run to keep up with the tall man's strides. He stopped when he got to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the school. His eyes widened as he took in the misty forms of ghosts before him. He shivered as he looked at them unsure if they had died here or had come back here after their deaths. Just the sight of them froze him to the spot. He'd never seen so many before and they were looking right at him.

"Potter," Severus snapped, the only solid form before him. "Move!"

Harry shook his head and started to step back. He couldn't go in there. He could feel his mother placing a hand on his shoulder in support but he couldn't go in there. A real hand landing on his shoulder made him jump and he look up at Albus Dumbledore with wide eyes. All he could see was his power and that made him shake even more. Fear gripped his stomach as it felt like ice cold water ran down his back.

"It's okay, Baby." Lily encouraged from beside him.

"I can't," Harry whispered and tried to pull away from the old man.

"It's okay, Harry." Albus encouraged. "You're safe here."

"No!" Harry cried and tried to pull away but Albus grabbed his wrist.

He twisted and tried to pull away as he yelled and struggled. Albus tried to drag him forward as fear ran through him. Everything in him telling him to run as those dead eyes watched him.

"No!" Harry screamed as Albus pulled him up by the arm, strong for an old man. "I can't! No!"

He was no match for Albus as he was pulled closer to the steps. He struggled as much as he could but to no avail. Severus stepped forward and Harry focused on him with fear. Both men could easily drag him into that castle. Towards the misty forms that awaited him.

"Albus!" Severus snapped. "Let him go."

"If I let him go, he'll run." Albus countered as Harry struggled.

"Let him go," Severus repeated, his voice soft but deadly.

Albus released him and Harry scrambled back with wide eyes. He was never going into that castle. Severus stepped towards him and he looked up at him with large eyes before the man crouched down before him. He didn't try to touch him as Harry shook in fear. He huddled down as he felt warm tears on his face.

"Why don't you want to go into the castle?" Severus asked.

"Death," Harry replied as he looked over Severus's shoulder at the misty forms. "So much."

Severus frowned and looked at the castle before looking back at him. Harry had learned early that no one could see what he could. He'd also learned the consequences of sharing that knowledge.

"There is nothing in the castle that will hurt you," Albus said calmly from behind Severus.

Harry looked up at the castle and shook his head.

"I can't go in there," Harry sobbed.

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his head before looking at Albus.

"What do we do with him now?" Severus asked.

"Take him to Hogsmeade," Albus ordered. "Rent a room and we'll work something out tomorrow. We'll have to make sure that the Ministry doesn't get a hold of him."

"We can't hide him, Albus." Severus pointed out. "They will find out and come looking for him. An eight year old child falls under the Ministry of Magic if their guardians are killed and there is no next of kin or adoption pending."

"I am aware of that, Severus." Albus replied, mildly. "We'll talk of this tomorrow."

Severus sighed and held his hand out to Harry. The boy looked at him for a few long minutes before grasping his hand and Severus stood up. Harry shuffled closer to him before looking back at the castle and shivered at the forms waiting on the front steps. Severus pulled him away and he watched the ghosts for a while before looking up at the man beside him.

Severus glanced down at him briefly with dark eyes as they walked back down the path and Harry looked back at the gates. He didn't start to feel better until they passed through the open gates. Harry didn't ask any questions for he had learned his lessons at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle. He looked around the village as it came into view.

"Hogsmeade," Lily explained. "I didn't realise how many ghosts are at Hogwarts. I was hoping you would be safe and happy there."

Harry nodded slightly as Severus steered them towards a large building with smoke curling from the chimney. They walked into a busy tavern and Harry shifted close to Severus as he stalked over to the bar.

"Room for the night," Severus requested of the woman behind the bar. "Charge it to Hogwarts."

"Of course, Professor." The woman replied and pulled a key out from under the bar and placed it on the table. "Upstairs, room six."

"Thank you," Severus intoned. "Could you send up food? Whatever is on offer for two."

"Yes, sir."

Severus gave a nod and grabbed the key and they made their way up the stairs with Harry in tow. He walked down the hall to the room number on the key. He released Harry's hand and opened the door.

"In you go, Potter." Severus ordered and Harry stepped into the room and the man followed him. "The lounge is yours."

Harry looked around with a frown, there was a small table with a lounge in front of the fire, a double bed near the wall and a door to the side of the bed. Severus looked around before moving to the door and opening it. Harry leaned to the side to see a bathroom before Severus turned back to him. Harry planted his feet more firmly as the man looked him over.

"Roberta should be up with the food soon," Severus told him. "Why don't you have a shower?"

Severus pulled something out of his robes and a wand and tapped it. It was a backpack and the man held it out to him. Harry took it in his hand with uncertainty.

"There are clothes in there," Severus explained and looked him over. "They should fit better than those ones."

"Thank you," Harry said quietly then shifted.

"Shower," Severus ordered and pointed at the door.

Harry gave him a small smile and walked to the bathroom. He stepped into the room and closed the door until there was just a slight gap. His Uncle didn't allow him to close the door completely and he had to have a cold shower. He slowly stripped out of his dirty and torn clothes.

"Severus is a good man," Lily remarked as she stood with her back to him. "He did a lot for us in the war."

"Before you were killed?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Angel." Lily replied with a smile. "He was a spy."

"Spy?"

"He helped gather information within Voldemort's ranks," Lily explained. "He is marked as a Death Eater."

Harry shivered as he stepped into the shower and turned the water on. He let the water wash over him and noticed how brown and dirty it was. He tried to remember how long it had been since the last time that he'd had a shower. He looked through the glass of the shower door at his mother standing there.

"How long since my last shower?" Harry asked softly, his mother would be able to hear him.

"A week and a bit," Lily replied and Harry could see the tension in her form. "Disgraceful animals."

Harry smiled at his mother, she had slipped a few swear words over the years about his relatives. Some words she refused to give him the meaning of as well. He finished washing and stepped out of the shower and towelled off. He knew he was very skinny and small for his age due to his mother telling him but he didn't know much better except that his cousin wasn't like him.

Harry dressed quickly and Lily turned around. She smiled at him and he looked at her fondly as she glided forward. She brushed a hand against his face.

"My little boy," Lily cooed. "You look dashing."

Harry smiled.

"Are you done, Potter?" Severus grumbled and Harry strolled to the door and pushed it open.

Severus looked up from the table and looked him over before waving his hand at the food. Harry approached the table and slipped into the chair. He looked at the food but didn't start eating as he waited for permission. Severus paused in eating and looked at him.

"Eat," Severus ordered. "They won't reheat it for you."

Harry started and looked at the plate, the whole lot was for him.

"Go on, Angel." Lily encouraged.

"Thank you," Harry whispered and started on the food.

He ate slowly and managed a third before he was full. He placed his knife and fork down beside his plate and waited for Severus to finished.

"You're not going to eat more?" Severus asked and looked him over. "You could use it."

"No, sir." Harry answered and looked at his mother.

Severus frowned and looked at where Lily was standing but Harry knew that no one but him could see the dead. He looked back at the table and Severus went back to eating.

"I don't know what Albus has planned for you," Severus admitted.

Harry knew that his family was dead. He'd heard their screams and they wouldn't be talking about his next of kin if his relatives were still alive. Harry also knew that he disturbed people as he looked down at his plate. He understood more than he should due to the fact that he could see and talk to the dead.

"Do you have any questions?" Severus asked after a few minutes of silence.

Harry tensed since he'd fallen into that trap before.

"No, sir." Harry said automatically and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know what happened to your relatives?" Severus pressed with a sneer.

"I know what happened to them," Harry replied, without looking at Severus.

"How much did you see?" Severus broached.

Harry looked over at his mother before he focused on Severus.

"Enough, sir." Harry answered.

Severus's dark eyes rested on him and Harry shifted slightly. Harry knew that his relatives would come to see him, in what way they would see him. He wasn't sure nor was he looking forward to it.

"That is not an answer, Mr Potter." Severus drawled and Harry shivered and glanced at his mother and she gave him a smile. "What do you keep looking at?"

"Nothing, sir." Harry replied automatically.

"I find that hard to believe, Potter." Severus snapped. "What do you keep looking at?"

Harry said nothing, he knew from bad experience that no one really wanted to hear the truth about what he saw or what he knew. Severus finished his meal and placed his knife and fork to the side and looked him over.

"You should get some sleep," Severus suggested.

"Yes, sir." Harry said and looked at the plates.

"I'll take care of them," Severus stated and Harry nodded.

Harry carefully walked over to the lounge and noticed the blanket before he curled up. It didn't take long for sleep to claim him.

xXx

Severus looked over at the lounge and couldn't hold back the shiver. There was something not right with the child, something that just didn't sit right with Severus. Those eyes seemed to see more than any eight year old child should and he was quiet. Children normally asked so many questions or just nattered. Harry was just silent unless you asked him something. It wasn't shyness or fear and he didn't show any signs of curiosity. His silence was almost eerie.

Looking at the child you wouldn't think his relatives had just been brutally murdered and that he'd been found over a day later, three blocks away from the house. Severus stood and looked down at the shaggy mess of hair and couldn't help but be reminded of James and yet when the boy looked at him all he could see was Lily. He wasn't sure which was worse. Seeing his tormenter or be tormented by the image of the woman that he'd loved and failed.


	2. Chapter Two

Harry nervously stood next to Severus and was unsure what was happening. They were at the Ministry of Magic with Albus Dumbledore and two red heads. There were papers being signed and he was expected to be quiet and out of the way. He was used to that.

 _'Seen but not heard,'_ was what his Aunt used to say to him.

"Molly and Arthur Weasley," Lily stated from beside him as he held Severus's hand. "They are signing papers to take over your guardianship."

Harry nodded slightly.

"You have to sign the papers, Mr Potter." The man behind the desk told him and gave him a smile.

Severus released his hand and he crept forward nervously. Molly gave him an encouraging smile when he looked at her. Harry then looked at his mother and she gave him a nod.

"Go on, Baby." Lily encouraged with a wave of her hand. "They are kind people and you will have brothers and a sister."

"Just sign here, Harry." Albus said with a smile.

Harry stepped up to the table and picked up the quill as the man pointed out where he had to sign. He scribbled something there and the paper disappeared. Molly rushed forward with a cry and grabbed him in a hug and he tensed.

"You may not hold the Weasley name," Molly gushed. "But you are one of us now."

Harry didn't know what to say as Molly knelt down in front of him and he glanced over at Severus. The man stood there, his dark eyes unreadable and he gave him a slight smile.

"Come on, dear." Molly encouraged as she took his hand. "Time to see your new home."

Molly pulled him away and Harry glanced over his shoulder at Severus with the image of his mother standing next to him. Lily had a smile on her face as she reached over and placed a hand on Severus's shoulder. The man shivered and glanced to his side but Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to see her as he was led away.

xXx

Harry looked up at the house in wonder. He'd never seen anything like it and he was amazed that it was still standing. Well, kind of standing. It looked like a small child had built the house out of blocks with no concept of gravity. He started when Arthur placed his hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the man then ducked his head. Arthur gave him a wide smile and Harry relaxed slightly at that expression.

"Welcome to the Weasley family," Arthur announced proudly.

Harry looked back to the house and noticed the people coming towards him. A family of red heads. He shifted nervously as Arthur gave him a soft push and he was pulled forward by two boys that looked the same.

"We'll take care of him," one of the boys said with a wide grin.

"Yeah," the other agreed. "That way we don't have to listen to Ron crying about his rat disappearing!"

"I know you had something to do with it!" Another boy, around Harry's age, yelled at the twins.

Harry just looked around with large eyes as he was passed from one red head to another. He felt like a new toy as he was tugged into the house and shown around.

xXx

Harry sat on the side of his bed and looked over to Ron snoring. The other boy hadn't been happy with him in the room, since he hadn't had to share his space before. Harry tried not to get in the red head's way but his presence alone seemed to annoy him. Harry sighed and glanced around the room. His mother wasn't there at the moment but he knew that there were other dead around. They just hadn't shown themselves to him yet.

Harry stood up and silently walked out of the room and looked at the door across the hall. That was the twin's room and he crept that way. The two boys had been more welcoming as Harry pushed the door open and glanced in. He'd been at the Weasleys for a few months and was getting used to everyone. He stepped into the room and Fred snorted as he woke up. Harry froze as the boy looked at him in the faint light.

"Harry," Fred muttered. "What's wrong?"

Harry stepped back, unsure what the other boy would do.

"Can't sleep?" Fred pressed and threw his blanket back. "Come on."

"What?" Harry whispered.

"I'll keep the monsters away," Fred remarked with a grin. "As long as you don't snore."

Harry crept closer at the invitation. He was a little confused with this situation. Fred rolled away from him as Harry sat down on the side of the bed before slipping under the covers.

"George has nightmares as well," Fred remarked. "You may have to sleep with him tomorrow night."

Harry just curled up on his side of the bed as Fred fell back asleep. He'd never slept in the same bed as someone else but as he lay there. He felt comforted by the soft sounds of the two boys sleeping and he followed them into sleep quickly.

Harry soon learned that sleeping in the same bed as someone else helped keep the dead and the nightmares at bay. The twins were happy to let him sleep there and Ron was happy that he had his room mostly back to himself. Arthur and Molly weren't impressed but didn't say anything and life went on.

Until the twins started at Hogwarts.

Harry looked at the train in interest as he stood next to Ginny. The girl had her hand in his and was looking around the station in wonder. The twins grinned widely as they took everything in while Ron stood next to Molly. Percy had already bordered the train without a second glance back.

"So many kids," Harry whispered as he looked around.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed.

Harry watched as the twins waved to them and made their way down the train. He could feel his mother close by as Molly started to cry. Harry waved back to the twin with Ginny while Ron sulked. He still had two years to go before he started at Hogwarts, Harry shivered at that thought.

"Come on," Molly sobbed. "Let's head home."

Molly lead the way back down the station as Ron fell in with her. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand behind them. He was closer with his sister than Ron and he glanced at the red head. Ginny frowned at his expression.

"What?" Ginny demanded.

"Nothing," Harry answered and looked down at his feet.

"It will be quiet in the house now," Ginny remarked. "You could sleep in their room while they're gone. It will get you away from Ron."

Harry nodded as they walked along while Ginny nattered. He took in the sight of the station and the wisps of the dead as they hurried along with everyone else. Everyone in a hurry as Harry held onto Ginny's hand tightly. He had never liked busy places for more reasons than just the people. The dead always seemed to gather in places like this as Harry's eyes caught on a man with blood down the front of his shirt and staring pale eyes. He shivered and Ginny tightened her hold on his hand and the man faded away. He gave Ginny a nod of thanks, even if the girl didn't know why.

xXx

Harry woke with a cry caught in the back of his throat and rolled from the bed. His eyes darted around until they settled on his mother in the corner of the room. He sighed as the images of his nightmare faded. It was his third night in a row that he'd had nightmares and he would normally crawl into bed with one of the twins at this stage. He couldn't, now that they were at school, and Ron had made it clear that he wouldn't let him sleep in the same bed as him.

Harry walked to the door of the twin's room and stepped out. He looked around the empty hallway with the presence of his mother behind him. He walked down to the kitchen first and had a drink before walking back up. He paused outside of Molly and Arthur's room before walking to Ginny's. He pushed on the slightly open door to see Ginny sprawled out on her stomach and snoring loudly.

He crept closer.

"You shouldn't be in here," Lily warned. "Molly and Arthur would let it slid with you sleeping with the twins but Ginny is a girl."

Harry paused and looked at his mother.

"Why?" Harry uttered under his breath.

"You are a boy," Lily pointed out. "And not related to the Weasleys."

Harry frowned at those words. He may be nine but he had a greater understanding of the world around him than most. He looked at his uncomfortable mother before glancing at the bed and crept closer. He was so tired as he came to stand next to Ginny's bed.

"Ginny," Harry whispered and grabbed her shoulder.

The girl woke with a start and peered up at him.

"Harry?" Ginny questioned as she rolled over in the bed. "What is it?"

"Can I sleep in here?" Harry requested and Ginny frowned.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded.

All the Weasleys knew that he had nightmares. He'd woken them enough times with them. Ginny just wiggled over in the bed and Harry gave her a smile. He slipped into the bed and curled up on the edge as Ginny turned away from him.

"Harry," Lily warned as she looked at him. "They won't let this slide."

Harry nodded, he understood that as he fell back asleep with Ginny's presence keeping the ghost back.

xXx

Molly and Arthur stood in the doorway of Ginny's room and looked at the two children asleep in the bed. Harry was right on the edge of the bed with his arm hanging over the side while Ginny sprawled out over the rest. They had found Harry in the twin's bed on the odd night and it looked like he'd found another bed to sleep in.

"Should we do something about this?" Arthur whispered.

"You know about his nightmares," Molly countered. "And he is sleeping."

"I'm not sure that he should be doing it in Ginny's bed," Arthur retorted.

"They are children."

"He won't be soon," Arthur pointed out. "He needs to learn to sleep alone for when he starts at Hogwarts. He won't be able to sleep in another child's bed then."

Molly sighed as she looked at the two sleeping children. Harry was a hard child to deal with; he wasn't naughty or uncontrollable. He just didn't act like other children. He'd also had a rough life that he wouldn't talk to anyone about. He would disappear for hours on end which had caused Molly more than the odd grey hair.

"Maybe we can get him to talk to a therapist?" Molly suggested, "to help him with his nightmares…and other odd behaviour."

"And this?" Arthur questioned. "He can't do this when he starts school."

Molly sighed and looked at the sleeping children. They had been woken more than once by Harry's nightmares.

"We'll let it slide for now," Molly stated. "But if this keeps up, we'll have to talk to them."

xXx

Harry let his hands run along the stalks of wheat as he let his mind drift. His mother's presence a constant beside him. She was telling him about magic and the Ministry of magic as he nodded along.

"Hey!"

Harry paused and turned at the voice.

"You, boy!"

Harry frowned until a fat man appeared with blood down the front of his shirt. Harry stepped back from the ghost but he didn't come closer. He had a shock of red hair but the rest of him was faded out. Harry could see the way that the man had died and could tell from his clothing that he was an old spirit.

"What are you doing here, boy?" The man demanded.

"I live here," Harry told him. "In the house."

"You're not a Weasley," the man said with a frown.

"No," Harry answered. "My name is Harry Potter, the Weasley's adopted me."

"Welcome to the family then!" The man cried, "I'm Malcom Weasley."

"I'm Harry's mother," Lily injected as she came to stand beside him. "What do you want?"

"I heard you telling him about magic," Malcom stated. "I was curious."

"Do you know magic?" Harry asked in interest.

"Of course!" Malcom laughed. "I'm a Weasley!"

"Can you tell me?" Harry requested.

Malcom rubbed the back of his neck and glanced around.

"Well," Malcom muttered. "I suppose, you are family after all."

Harry just smiled and settled on the ground between the wheat stalks. He'd learned more about magic from the dead then the living were willing to teach him. They would say that he was too young. That he would learn magic later when he went to school.

xXx

Harry looked at the letter in his hand before looking up at Molly Weasley while she beamed at him. He held his acceptance letter to Hogwarts in his hand.

"You'll be starting with Ron," Molly gushed with a big grin.

"No," Harry stated and placed the later on the table and Molly frowned.

"But," Molly stuttered then looked over at her husband for help.

"Don't you want to learn magic?" Arthur questioned softly.

"I don't want to go to Hogwarts," Harry whispered.

Molly looked down at him before looking up and locking eyes with the twins.

"What did you tell him!" Molly shrieked and the twins pulled back.

"Nothing," the twins said together.

"You must have said something," Molly insisted.

"Well, we told Ron a few things-" Fred admitted.

"-But not Harry," George finished.

"Harry?" Molly said, turning back to him. "Did they say something?"

"No," Harry said softly. "They didn't say anything."

"Why don't you want to go?" Percy asked. "It's great."

Harry shook his head.

"Harry," Arthur intoned and leaned forward in his chair. "Hogwarts is the most distinguished school in the UK."

"I'm not going," Harry insisted.

The Weasleys fell quiet at his words. All looking at him with mixtures of surprise and confusion, except Ron who was just glaring at him. Arthur sighed and sat back in his chair.

"How are you going to learn magic then?" Ron blunted out.

Harry shrugged, he didn't much care. His mother could teach him anything and he could call on any of the dead if he needed to. He knew he creeped the Weasleys out by how much time he spent alone and would talk to himself. He was grateful that they took him in but he also knew they didn't understand him.

Molly and Arthur shared a look before the woman sighed.

"How about you think about it, dear?" Molly suggested. "School doesn't start for a month."

"I'm not going," Harry repeated.

"Harry," Arthur warned and Harry sat up a little straighter. "Just think about it."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied automatically and Arthur sighed.

"You can go," Arthur ordered and Harry slipped from the table.

He didn't run from the room but walked out calmly. He knew that they were angry with him but he couldn't step into that school. He would take whatever punishment they dished out but he wasn't going.

xXx

"He won't go," Molly told Albus.

"He refuses," Arthur added. "We tried everything. I don't even know what we are going to do with him now. We can't home school him."

Albus ran his fingers through his beard as he looked at the Weasleys.

"We thought this could happen," Albus remarked, still remembering the boy's reaction to the school. "Did you get him a wand?"

"Nothing would work for him," Molly sighed.

"He couldn't be matched with a wand?" Albus asked in surprise.

"Ollivander took a sample of his magic to see if he could craft something for him," Molly replied. "He said that it happens sometimes but more often in older people replacing a wand."

"Has he done any accidental magic?" Albus asked with a frown.

"Nothing," Arthur answered. "He shows interest in magic but isn't surprised by it…he's a strange child."

"Arthur!" Molly admonished.

"He is," Arthur insisted. "He doesn't want to play with the others and likes to spend all his time out in the fields. He's polite but never asks questions. I know that he's had a rough upbringing and of course what happened to his relatives but there's something not right with him."

"Arthur!" Molly snapped. "He's just a child."

Arthur sat back in his seat and said no more.

"Molly?" Albus asked. "What do you think of him?"

"Well," Molly said, drawing out the word. "It's hard to get close to him as you know. He's never spoken of his time before he came to us. Could something have happened to him to make him that way?"

Albus frowned, he'd been around the child and could understand where they were coming from. Harry just seemed disinterested in anything they wanted to say. He was very smart and you never had to tell him something twice. However, he did have some behaviours that were off putting. His tendency to look off to his side sometimes or look like he was listening to something that they couldn't see or hear was just the beginning of the odd things that the child did. He was concerned that the night that Voldemort tried to kill him had done more damage than anyone had first believed.

"The possibility is there," Albus answered. "We'll never know unless Harry tells us."

The three fell silent, the only other people that could have shed any light on the subject were dead.

"What do we do with him?" Arthur asked. "He refuses to come here."

"I'll see what I can do," Albus offered. "There are other magical schools."

"But will he go to them?" Molly asked.

"We shall see," Albus remarked with a soft smile.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thank you for all the comments and kudos. :-) This chapter jumps around a bit as I try to bring the timeline forward without being bulked down with details. Enjoy.

xXx

Harry looked up at the large building before him while Molly held his hand.

"It's a nice looking school," Molly remarked as she looked around. "What do you think?"

Harry just stared at those tall gates and was reminded of Hogwarts castle but on a smaller scale. It made Harry fell small as he looked at the large doors that opened up into an entrance hall. Kids and parents were gathered around and Harry felt on edge but at least he couldn't see any spirits.

"So," Molly continued when Harry didn't say anything. "As we spoke about last night, this is a boarding school like Hogwarts and their holidays are the same. You will be coming home on your breaks so that you can be with us and see your brothers and sister."

Harry just nodded along as Molly told him the same information that she'd given him earlier. He looked around him and couldn't help but feel different to the other carefree children. He always seemed to stand apart and he was sure that school would be the same thing.

xXx

Harry woke with a start and could feel the chill on the air. He felt fear settle in his stomach and wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was waiting for him. He gasped in breaths as the soft sounds of the other boys in the dorm room tried to lull him back to sleep but he knew that wouldn't come. He slowly looked around but he couldn't see anything even if he could feel eyes on his back as he laid there. A shuffling had him pulling the blanket closer but it couldn't get through the chill as he shivered in fear.

He felt the blood freeze in his veins as a man stepped into his view. He looked as solid as the student asleep across from him and Harry wiggled further back in the bed. The man looked down at him with piercing eyes and a purple turban wrapped around his head. A twisted smile curved up his lips as he stopped in front of Harry and looked down at him.

"He found me," the man said, his voice making the hair go up on Harry's arms. "You were supposed to be there!"

"Where?" Harry uttered as he stared at the man.

"Hogwarts!" The man yelled and Harry shrunk back. "That was his plan and you weren't there!"

Harry shivered as he looked into the man's mad eyes. The spirit stepped further forward and Harry felt the rage and death roll over him. Memories of a forest and another man pushed on his mind and he scrambled back. He fell off the bed as the ghost rushed towards him. The smell of something rotting filled his nose as voices whispered around him.

"This is your fault!" The man screeched. "He wants you!"

Harry blindly ran across the room away from the rage filled man. He stumbled into beds and knocked over a table in his haste. Boys woke up around him as Harry just tried to get away from the smell of rotting flesh and the scream on the air. He collided with the wall and crouched down as the man in the turban towered over him.

"I'm dead because of you!" The man yelled and Harry had an image of torn robes and flames. "His spirit will find you! You will pay for what you did!"

"Go away!" Harry yelled. "I didn't do anything!"

"You killed me!" The man thundered.

"No!" Harry cried as he grabbed his knees close while he looked up at the man above him.

The man in the turban reached up and grabbed the fabric and pulled it off his head.

"You did this!" The man snapped and turned around.

Harry screamed as he looked into the rotting face on the back of the man's head. Burning red eyes stared at him as flesh started to drip off the image of the face. The red eyes gazed at him while it burned into the back of the man's head. The smell had Harry gagging as the whispers kicked up around him and he wasn't sure if they were real or not.

"Harry," the face gasped. "I see you."

Harry yelled even louder as images pushed on his mind. The man's face burned as it set the spirit alight. The boys in his dorm gathered around as Harry screamed, not seeing the spirit as it lit up the dorm room. Rotting and burning flesh collapsing to the floor but those red eyes stared at him.

"I see you!"

Suddenly Lily appeared before him and wrapped her arms around him. Trying to shield him as much as she could. That haunting laughter on the air with the smell that Harry was sure would say with him for days. He sobbed as memories of when his parents had been killed rolled over him. Of the people that evil spirit had killed played out. Everything in the room didn't exist except his mother's presence around him. He held his hands over his ears to block out that laughter as he shivered and shook.

"I see you Harry Potter!"

"Well now, you can bugger off!" Another voice shouted.

Harry started and looked up as a messy dark-haired man with blazing blue eyes slammed into that burning figure then everything went silent. Harry was left shaking and crying against the wall as the five boys stood there and stared at him. Harry glanced around but couldn't see anything but the real human figures before him. Professor Digber arrived at the door and looked the scene over.

"What is going on here?" Digber demanded.

"He just went nuts," Trent remarked. "And started screaming."

"Mr Potter," Digber said as he turned to him. "Do you want to explain?"

Harry shook his head with wide eyes as he still shook in fear. Digber stared at him before sighing.

"Come with me, Mr Potter." Digber ordered. "Perhaps you can explain to the Headmaster."

Harry shakenly pushed himself to his feet and followed after his professor. He kept his head down the whole way and knew that he wouldn't be able to explain. Then the Weaselys would be called again. He was already on thin ice and he was sure that this was the last straw.

xXx

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Weasley," Headmaster Gerandson. "Due to your son's behaviour we believe that Forest Magical School is not the right fit for him. I would suggest that a day school might be better and would help with his more…unusual behaviours and nightmares."

"You are kicking him out because he has nightmares?" Arthur demanded.

"His behaviour is disturbing the other students," Gerandson tried to reason. "He won't speak to a councillor and his behaviour has only increased in disrupting others."

"He's only eleven," Molly gushed.

"I'm sorry," Gerandson said and they could tell that he meant it. "He is a very smart child and he will be a lost to this school but we can't continue his education here. I have a few suggestions here on day schools…"

xXx

Harry held tight to Molly's hand as they stepped through the fireplace and into the arriving area. Other parents and children gathered around as younger kids ran off to meet their friends. This school looked smaller than the last school that Harry had attended.

"It's nice and clean," Molly observed as they looked around. "And only a few hundred students."

Harry nodded and flicked his eyes to the side to see Lily beside him. His mother gave him a soft smile.

"Now I'll meet you back here at three this afternoon," Molly told him. "Have a good day, Harry."

"Thanks, Molly." Harry said and Molly gave him a smile.

Molly let his hand drop and placed it on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before heading back to the fireplace. Harry stood there with his bag hung over one shoulder. Suddenly someone came up and knocked his bag off his shoulder. Harry started and looked up at the large boy that leered down at him. Harry was reminded of his cousin as the boy sneered down at him.

"What do we have here?" The boy mocked, "the famous Harry Potter. I bet you think you're better than all of us, don't you?"

"No," Harry muttered.

"Ha," the older boy sneered. "Just remember that we don't idolize murderers here."

Harry shivered at the look in the older boy's eyes as Lily placed a hand on his shoulder. The boy glared down at him before he brushed past him and back towards his friends. Three other older boys looked over at him and laughed while Harry picked up his bag.

"It's okay, Baby." Lily cooed.

Harry just nodded his head since he knew that they were just empty words. That his mother was just trying to make him feel better.

xXx

"Hi Harry," Arthur greeted.

"Afternoon, sir." Harry returned as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Would you like a sandwich?" Arthur offered.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered and came into the room.

"How was school today?" Arthur questioned and Harry shrugged. "Do you want chicken?"

"Yes, thank you," Harry answered and Arthur passed him the sandwich on a plate.

"Just bring it back when you're done."

Harry nodded and quickly scampered from the room and Arthur sighed. He picked up his coffee as Molly entered the room with a letter in her hand. He could tell what it was about from the look on her face.

"Another one?" Arthur remarked.

"Yes," Molly sighed. "Same thing; he spends all his time alone, he won't talk to his councillor, he's smart but doesn't ask any questions. There's a new one about bullying-"

"Harry is bullying someone?" Arthur interrupted.

"Apparently another student saw a sixth year student bullying Harry," Molly explained. "When he was questioned about it. He said nothing happened."

Arthur just sighed at that and held his hand out for the letter. They were starting to receive more letters about Harry then the twins.

xXx

"No!" Harry yelled.

Hunter just sneered at him before he threw him to the ground. Harry was on the edge and could feel his magic reacting as the large boy smirked down at him while he stalked forward. It was all too much. He'd taken as much as he could take as he felt the eyes of the spirits around the room and the enraged teenager standing above him.

"We'll see how mighty you are," Hunter snarled as he kicked him in the stomach. "Always talking to the teachers and telling tales! Thinking you are better than everyone!"

"It wasn't me!" Harry yelled as the kicks rained down. "I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did!" Hunter yelled. "I know it was you!"

Harry curled up in a ball and could hear the whispers of the dead around him.

"Perverted piece of shit," Hunter screamed. "You're twisted and wrong! Did the killing curse damage your mind! You shouldn't have come back!"

"No!" Harry yelled.

Hunter kicked him hard in the stomach and Harry groaned. The whispers had become a howl on the air and Harry had had enough. It was too much.

"Stop!" Harry cried out as his magic flared.

Everything went silent except Harry's panting breaths. Slowly he raised his head and took in the form of Hunter across the room from him. Harry pushed himself up with a wince and brushed his hand over his face and started at the blood on his hand. He crept towards Hunter and looked down at him. The boy was breathing and Harry sighed.

Suddenly the door slammed open and the Headmaster stood there with his wand out and Harry shrunk back. The man looked him over as he slowly placed his wand away.

"What happened?" Headmaster Green demanded.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "I didn't mean to."

The Headmaster just sighed and Harry stepped back.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered as tears slipped down his face.

"Did he attack you?" Green demanded. "You have blood on your face and you flared your magic, Mr Potter."

"I'm sorry," Harry sobbed and fell to his knees. "I'm sorry."

Headmaster Green crouched down before him and gently tilted his chin up. The school nurse appeared and hurried over to Hunter before pulling back and locking eyes with the Headmaster. Harry had a feeling that the two adults knew what had happened.

"Come with me, Mr Potter." Green requested. "And we'll clean you up."

Harry just nodded and let Headmaster pull him to his feet. He followed after the man meekly and knew his time at St Stephan's Magical Academy was over. He couldn't say that he was upset about that.

xXx

Harry held tight to Molly's hand as they apparated outside the gates of a large dull looking building. He looked up in interest as he saw children running around as they waited for school to start.

"Are you excited?" Molly asked as she looked around. "A new school and making new friends?"

Harry shrugged as they looked around at everything. He'd never gotten along with other children and as a group of older boys looked over at him and sneered. He was sure this would be the same as his last school. Molly pulled him to a stop and looked at him.

"Harry," Molly broached. "We are running out of magical schools to send you to."

Harry nodded, this would be his third one and he was only a couple of months into his third year.

"I know that the last move wasn't your fault," Molly expanded. "That boy was just disturbed."

Harry shivered, the boy had been more than disturbed and had singled him out the moment that he stepped onto the school grounds. Harry looked over to a group of older boys and Molly sighed. Harry knew the adults in his life were concerned since he wouldn't talk about what happened or what happened to the boy. He'd heard the words Post Traumatic Stress Disorder thrown around as well as many other terms that they liked to label him with.

He shifted nervously on his feet as he gathered more attention. He was sure that it was odd for a student to start a couple of months into a school year. Arthur and Molly had been on edge since a Sirius Black had escape the wizarding prison of Azkaban and wouldn't tell him why. Lily had explained that he could have played a part in their deaths but her memory of the week leading up to her death was fuzzy on the details. Molly released his hand and knelt down in front of him. At thirteen he was short and all the Weasleys towered over him, even Ginny.

"Just be careful, dear." Molly cautioned and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded and Molly gave him a smile before she stood back up. They looked over when a smartly dressed man in his late fifties walked over to them and gave them a warm smile. He was a large man and Harry felt small as he looked up at him.

"You must be Molly Weasley," the man greeted, his voice smooth. "And Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Molly replied for them and Harry saw the man do the glance at his forehead and he shifted.

"Please follow me," the man said with a smile. "I am Headmaster Robert Coalbrush."

Molly fell into step with the Headmaster and spoke quietly with him. Harry followed behind and glanced around before looking down at the ground.

"I suppose it's not too bad," a male voice whispered beside him and Harry knew it was his father. "Nothing like Hogwarts of course."

"James!" Lily hissed and Harry quirked a smile. "You didn't see what Hogwarts looked like."

Harry glanced at the two forms beside him. His father had found him again about six months ago after trying to protect him at the end of his first year. His form was still light and he faded in and out but he was getting stronger. Lily's form was sharp as she stood in next to him in her white dress. Her red hair cascaded down her back and framed her face. Her green eyes sharp as she glared at her husband.

"Will they be able to keep him safe?" James asked. "You know Sirius will be looking for him."

"I doubt he'll be looking for him here," Lily retorted. "I'm sure that he'll look at Hogwarts."

"He is cunning."

"That never changed."

"His side in the war did," James said darkly.

"We don't know that for sure, James." Lily snapped. "Your memory is even worse than mine."

Harry just let his parent's voices roll over him. He was used to it by now as he followed the Headmaster and Molly while the man pointed out things around the school. Harry didn't need to pay that much attention. He had a very good memory and the dead to call on. He could sit there for a day and walk away knowing everything about the school, down to the latest gossip if he wanted to.

"These rooms are for the third years. This one is yours, Mr Potter." Coalbrush announced and Harry looked around. "This will be your bed. Meals are served at eight, one and six in the Community hall. Do you have any questions?"

Molly tensed beside him.

"No, sir." Harry replied softly and placed his backpack on the bed that had been pointed out.

He placed a wandless spell on the bed to stop anyone from touching it. The room held two beds and he could tell that one was being used but everything was being kept neat and tidy around him.

"He doesn't ask questions," Molly whispered to the Headmaster and the man frowned.

"Due to what happened at his last school?" Coalbrush asked. "I've read his file and that boy should have been arrested."

Molly nodded sharply.

"Will he need counselling?" Coalbrush asked as he looked the small boy over.

"You can try," Molly whispered back. "He hasn't spoken to anyone about the incident."

Harry looked up and Coalbrush shivered at the look in those green eyes. This was a boy that had seen more than his years and due to who he was, he could understand why. Harry then looked to the side of him and Coalbrush shivered all over again. The boy seemed to be focused on something that wasn't there. He'd read that in his file as well and was probably why that older boy had singled him out.

"I'll organise something for him," Coalbrush replied. "Give him a chance to talk if he wants to. Does he do that a lot?"

"Yes," Molly answered.

Harry then focused back on them and shifted slightly on his feet and Coalbrush gave him a smile.

"Come with me, Mr Potter." Coalbrush offered. "I'll show you the rest of the school and introduce you to your teachers. I'll take him from here, Mrs Weasley."


	4. Chapter Four

The Community Hall was huge and busy as Harry sat at the edge of the room. He liked to try and get a seat at the far edge at meal times. He'd been there for three months and most of the students left him alone after the excitement of his arrival as well as his year mates except his dorm mate. He got along with Sam well enough since he liked quiet, like Harry, which worked for him. But outside of their room was different. Harry didn't mind since Sam had friends to spend time with and Harry was a loner.

"Hey, Harry," Greg Alistor greeted as he sat down across from him with a book.

"Hello," Harry replied, he was still nervous around the fifth year and was unsure why the boy had taken an interest in him.

"Can you explain something to me?" Greg asked as he flipped open his book and Harry perked up. "I came across this spell and it makes no sense to me."

Greg found the right page and turned it around for Harry to see as he pushed it closer. It didn't take long for his teachers to realise how quickly he picked up magic and other subjects. Harry had already heard whispers of him being moved forward in grades.

"Oh," Harry mumbled, as he looked the book over. "That's not right."

"It's in a book, Harry." Greg replied.

"Doesn't mean it's right," Harry retorted and pulled out a notebook.

He flipped it open to a new page as Greg settled into the seat next to him. Harry grabbed up a pen and was quickly filling the page with writing and drawings of how the spell should work as he explained to the older boy next to him.

"That makes more sense," Greg said with a smile. "What about this one?"

"What are you planning?" Harry asked as he looked the two spells over. "You can't work these spells together since they will cancel each other out."

"Will they?" Greg mused with a frown. "What would work with this one to boost the effect?"

"A potion," Harry replied. "Shielding charm and potion together. The potion will conceal and the spell would shield you. Both would have to be powerful to make you disappear completely. You would also have to look at your scent if you want to stay completely undetected. Maybe work in some runes to hold the spells, like a pendent."

Greg's jaw dropped as he looked at him and Harry shifted nervously. Greg then laughed and clapped a hand to his shoulder and Harry hesitantly grinned.

"I hope you're planning on becoming an Auror," Greg said, grinning. "I could use you as a partner."

Harry smiled back and started to write down a few potions that could work with the spell.

xXx

Molly and Arthur sat before the Headmaster's desk with Harry beside Molly. She glanced over at the young man and felt for him. She just sighed and thought about how many more magical schools that Harry could go through until they had no more options. Robert Coalbrush sat forward in his seat and Molly braced herself.

"We want to move Mr Potter forward two grades," Headmaster Coalbrush announced to the two Weasleys and Harry. "He isn't finding a challenge in third year and we are not sure whether fourth year would challenge him either."

"You want him to start fifth year?" Arthur asked in surprise. "I've rarely heard of a student being pushed forward one year, let alone two."

"It happens," Coalbrush insisted. "Not often but it happens. A few of Mr Potter's teachers have already been assigning him grade four work and he is breezing through it without a problem."

"What about his OWLs?" Molly asked. "If he starts fifth year work, does that mean he will sit his exams at the end of the year?"

"Correct," Coalbrush confirmed.

"He's only thirteen," Molly gasped.

"And is very intelligent and grasps concepts that even seventh years have problems with," Coalbrush explained. "He has even explained spells to some of my teachers!"

Harry looked down at the floor in embarrassment, he hadn't meant to. He'd waited until after the class before explaining, he just hadn't thought it would get back to the Headmaster. The man wasn't like the ones before him, they had been more concerned with his 'disturbing' behaviours than his skills with magic.

"He would only have six months to learn what he needs to pass his OWLs," Arthur pointed out. "Would that be long enough?"

"I believe that Harry could sit them now," Coalbrush replied evenly and the Weasleys paused.

Molly and Arthur shared a look before turning to Harry.

"It's up to you, dear." Molly offered. "What would you like to do?"

"I want to move into fifth year," Harry replied, he really just wanted to finish school and be done with it.

Molly and Arthur shared another look before turning to the Headmaster.

"Very well," Arthur consented.

"Perfect," Coalbrush announced with a smile and looked at Harry. "Mr Potter, I'll get your teachers to give you your third and fourth year exams before I move you into fifth year classes. You will continue to bunk with your age group however."

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied.

"Could you wait outside please, Harry?" Coalbrush requested and Harry walked out of the room without a word

"What about his friends?" Molly asked.

Coalbrush shifted in his seat before focusing on them.

"He doesn't have any friends in his year except his roommate," Coalbrush replied. "He has a few in fifth year, another reason that I believe that year would be better suited to him. Which means that he'll be starting sixth year with a boy he's become close friends with."

Arthur's jaw tightened.

"No, no." Coalbrush said quickly, knowing where Arthur's thinking was going. "They are a smart group that are looking into the Auror program. He gets along very well with a boy called Greg Alistor and his two friends."

"He has already had a bad experience with older boys taking an interest in him," Arthur stated darkly. "It ended with him at the hospital and the other boy in a mental ward at St Mungos."

"Greg Alistor is different," Coalbrush remarked. "He is more on level with Harry."

The three fell into silence as they thought over what had happened at Harry's last school. The abuse that he'd suffered under a couple of sixth year students that took an unhealthy interest in the small boy. Until Harry couldn't take it anymore and his magic had flared out.

"Has he spoken to anyone?" Molly asked with tears in her eyes. "About what happened?"

"No," Coalbrush said sadly. "He does tend to talk to himself, the councillor thinks that might be his way of coping. He has been through a lot and doesn't act like a normal thirteen year old. I think moving him into fifth year would help with that and give him more of a challenge."

xXx

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see Greg and smiled as the other boy jogged over to him. He eyed Greg's two friends as they followed the teenager over. They had accepted him into the group even if he was two years younger. Greg grinned as he came to a stop before him with Aaron and Sally beside him.

"Want to come for a run with us?" Greg asked and looked him over.

"Sure," Harry replied and placed his bag on the ground and cast a spell on it.

Aaron clapped a hand to his shoulder as Sally looked him over. Harry knew that Aaron and Sally didn't understand Greg's interest in him but were willing to welcome him into their group. The group set out for a run around the school to warm up before heading out of the gates. Harry like to move and Greg knew it as the boy looked over at him and grinned. Harry hadn't felt like part of a group until Greg came along.

xXx

Harry nervously stood outside of Greg's room. He was so tried but hadn't been able to sleep for more than a few hours for the last month and it was wearing him down. He knew that Greg was concerned about him as well as his teachers. By the fact that his appointments with the councillor had been increased, so was the Headmaster.

Harry swallowed down his nerves and knocked on Greg's door. He slipped into the room when Greg called out and shut the door behind him. The older boy looked up at him in concern from his desk. He was alone and Harry shifted on his feet. This could go two ways and he didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Sit down, Harry." Greg offered as he looked him over before picking up his wand.

Harry could pick up on the silencing charms he placed around the room. Greg placed his wand back down on his desk and turned to him. Harry sat up straight and locked his eyes with Greg.

"What is it?" Greg asked softly. "You look like shit, Harry. Something is wrong."

"I…" Harry started to say then his eyes hardened. "I can see the dead."

Greg stilled as he looked at the younger boy with a frown.

"Well," Greg said slowly. "There are a couple of ghosts around the school-"

"No," Harry cut in with a sigh. "I can see all the dead. Anyone that has died and wants to talk to me."

Greg started at those words then frowned.

"That's what you look at," Greg stated after a couple of seconds. "That is who you talk to when you are alone."

Harry nodded as Greg's frown deepened.

"Then why do you look like crap?" Greg asked.

"They come to me when I sleep," Harry admitted. "I sometimes get visions of what they had experienced when they were alive or how they died. If there are enough of them…it's worse."

Greg came to sit next to him on the bed.

"Have you tried shields?" Greg asked.

"I…I have tried a lot of things." Harry stuttered. "But I know one way that works most of the time."

"What is that?" Greg asked.

Harry fiddled with his hands.

"Tell him, Angel." Lily encouraged. "He is your best friend, he'll understand."

"I don't like this," James muttered. "You know what happened last time."

Harry started when Greg laid a hand on his knee.

"When I was a younger," Harry whispered. "The dead would come to me and I would wake up with nightmares of what they showed me. I would climb into bed with my brothers or sister…I could sleep then."

Greg pulled back slightly in surprise.

"I…I worked out that sleeping next to someone kept them away." Harry finished.

"Sleeping next to someone?" Greg asked. "As in touching?"

"No," Harry replied. "Just sleeping close to someone. I think that it creates a type of barrier."

Greg went quiet for a while and Harry couldn't bring himself to look at the older boy. He felt Lily place a hand on his other leg and gently rubbed his thigh.

"This is what happened at your last school?" Greg questioned; his voice soft.

"Yes," Harry answered, as he tensed.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"A while," Harry replied, he was surprised that he was still able to function at this stage.

"Harry, look at me." Greg requested.

Harry braced himself before looking into the older boy's brown eyes. Greg ran a hand through his short blonde hair as he looked him over. The other boy was a good head and a half taller than him, bulker and well-toned from running every day. Harry nervously met his eyes and Greg sighed before nodding slowly and Harry relaxed.

"It's a good thing that Aaron is my roommate," Greg remarked. "We'll have to explain this to him."

"Yes," Harry replied and tensed again. "Sorry."

Greg quirked a smile.

"Just another one of your strange habits," Greg said with a laugh. "At least this explains a few things."

xXx

Harry stood in front of the Headmaster nervously with Greg beside him. Headmaster Coalbrush leaned back on his desk as he looked at the two boys before him.

"Mr Alistor," Coalbrush said sternly. "Please explain why Mr Potter has been sleeping in your bed?"

Coalbrush watched in interest as Harry tensed even more but what interested him was the hard look in Greg's eyes. The boy would fight for Harry and he knew from that stance that the older boy wasn't taking advantage of the younger one.

What surprised him was he got the feeling that this had been going on for a while. It wasn't until one of his teachers had overheard a student mention to another about Harry not sleeping in his bed that it had come to light. Harry had gained more respect since he'd started working with the healer at the school.

"He has nightmares," Greg stated, without looking at Harry. "Sleeping in the same bed helps him sleep."

"Only sleep, Mr Alistor?" Coalbrush questioned.

"Yes, sir." Greg said with a stubborn tilt to his chin.

"Nothing else?"

"Correct," Greg said evenly and Coalbrush could hear the truth in his voice.

"Mr Potter?" Coalbrush questioned.

Harry looked up and those eerie green eyes locked with him, saw through him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked.

Both Coalbrush and Greg paused before Coalbrush nodded sharply.

"Your mother passed when you were a teenager," Harry stated and Coalbrush felt anger flash through him. "She wants to know if you forgive her for what she did?"

Coalbrush felt a chill run through him and it replaced the anger.

"No," Coalbrush whispered. "How did you know? That is not common knowledge, Mr Potter."

"I can see her," Harry replied. "She doesn't look anything like you and has a coldness around her. She regrets what happened but she's proud that you have grown up as well as you have. She says that you are your father's son."

Coalbrush could feel the hair come up on his arms as he felt a chill run down his back.

"Harry can see everyone that has died," Greg said softly. "They come to him when he is asleep. Sleeping next to someone helps keep them at bay."

Coalbrush nodded as those green eyes watched him. He couldn't have spoken even if he wanted to.

"Your brother," Harry continued, "still watches over you and protects you."

Coalbrush shivered this time, unable to hold it back.

"Sorry," Harry whispered. "I know it's creepy."

Greg barked a laugh and gripped the younger boy's shoulder.

"Have…" Coalbrushed choked slightly on the word. "Have you been sleeping in other people's beds?"

Harry slowly nodded his head.

"Keep it quiet," Coalbrush warned, against his better judgement. "As long as you are not conducting any sexual acts this may continue."

Greg coughed and Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, sir." Greg said, once he caught his breath.

"Dismissed."

xXx

Harry woke with a start with an arm around him and he wasn't sure what he should do. He knew the body behind him was Greg's, due to the snoring, but all the times before they'd kept to their sides of the bed. Greg suddenly snorted as his arm tightened around him.

"Morning," Greg muttered and rolled onto his back.

They were both early risers since they normally went for a run before classes. Harry glanced over his shoulder but Greg was just rubbing his face.

"How did you sleep?" Greg asked as he shuffled to sit on the side of the bed.

Harry rolled onto his back and looked at Greg's back. When Harry didn't reply he looked over at him with a frown.

"Right there?" Greg asked and Harry nodded.

Greg turned back around and stood up. He picked up his bag to head to the bathroom, he walked out of the room without another word. Harry focused on Lily and James's misty forms. James just shrugged his shoulder.

"Don't look at me," James muttered. "I've never slept with another male."

"James!" Lily squeaked.

xXx

Harry started awake as an alarm rang through the school. He quickly rolled from his bed and looked around with wide eyes.

"What the hell is that!" Sam, his roommate, yelled over the blaring.

"I don't know," Harry yelled back and quickly changed.

He went to his door but it was locked then suddenly steel came down on the windows and he looked over in surprise. The school had gone down into lock down and they were locked into their rooms. Harry quickly grabbed his dark wand and reinforced the charms around the room as Sam dressed with large brown eyes.

The alarm shut off before a loud explosion rocked the school and Harry grabbed the wall as fear bolted through him.

"What do we do?" Sam yelled in panic as he held his wand nervously.

"Get in the cupboard," Harry ordered.

The other boy ran into the cupboard and Harry followed him. He closed the door before pulling up the strongest shielding charms he could. He was sure that the roof could fall in and they would be safe. There was nothing else that he could do. Sam huddled down on the ground as the sounds of fighting rang out and Harry could feel sweat rolling down his back.

"Death Eaters," James hissed suddenly and Harry jumped at his father's sudden appeared. "They are attacking the school but have been held back at the gates."

"The Headmaster has called the Aurors and they're on the way," Lily reported.

Harry nodded and looked down at Sam beside him.

"Death Eaters are attacking," Harry told the boy softly and he nodded.

Sam didn't have to ask him how he knew since he was aware of Harry's talent. He'd caught him talking to the dead more than once and he understood that Harry was different. Sam pulled his legs up to his chest as Harry stood and they waited.

xXx

Headmaster Robert Coalbrush looked around the hospital wing before he limped over to a bed and sat down while he held his broken arm close to his chest. They had not been expecting the attack and not for Voldemort himself to be at the battle. He hadn't even known the man had returned and just as powerful as before. His eyes caught on Harry Potter and knew why the school had been attacked and he was not looking forward to facing the parents of the children that had been killed.

They were lucky in some ways due to the fact that so many of the children had been in their rooms at the time of the attack. Except the fourth year, they had been on the grounds having a lesson. His eyes were drawn back to Harry as he made his way over to him. The boy's green eyes were hollow as he looked at him but he still gave him a small smile.

"Did you want me to start the healing?" Harry asked softly and looked over his shoulder to where Healer Samson was working on a second year. "Healer Samson will be busy for a while."

"Yes," Coalbrush said. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry pulled his strange black wand from his holster and shuffled closer. Coalbrush held his arm out with a wince. Harry gently took it in his hand and closed his eyes and Coalbrush felt the healing magic roll over him. Harry had a natural talent for healing and had been one of the first down to the hospital wing the moment that the lock down had been lifted. He hadn't left since.

Coalbrush looked over as a tall dark man, by the name of Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared at the doorway and looked around. The Auror headed towards him then frowned at he looked at Harry. Kingsley gave him a nod but stayed silent so he wouldn't break Harry's concentration while he worked on healing his broken arm. Coalbrush caught Kingsley looking Harry over with a frown. He was sure that the other man was thinking why was a kid healing him when he was the Headmaster and there were more qualified healers around but Coalbrush knew Harry had better skills than some medics.

Harry gently eased his arm out and Coalbrush winced at the pain. He felt Harry's magic working into the bone then gritted his teeth as the bone shifted back into place.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, without opening his eyes. "Just a couple more minutes and I'll give you a potion and bind your arm up."

Coalbrush didn't reply as Harry finished up and gently shifted his arm into place against his stomach and blinked his eyes open.

"Just hold it there," Harry ordered, his eyes flicking to Kingsley before pulling out a bandage.

Harry placed his wand down on the bed next to them and Kinglsey frowned down at it. Harry gently wound the bandage into place as a support for his arm around his neck.

"Any other injuries, sir?" Harry asked as he pushed his messy hair back from his face and Kingsley's breath caught.

"Cutting charm to the side," Coalbrush replied and stood up carefully. "Left side."

Harry nodded as he stepped to the side and pulled up Coalbrush's shirt up and looked at the bloody cut.

"I'll clean it up first," Harry replied. "Just take a seat while I get the supplies."

Harry wandered off, leaving his wand where it was, Coalbrush knew it wasn't forgetfulness. Harry had a talent to call that wand to his hand. He'd seen nothing like it and no one could use it that he knew off.

"That was Harry Potter?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes," Coalbrush said with a sharp look. "That was Mr Potter."

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore wants him to come to Hogwarts to finish his education." Kingsley said as Harry wheeled a trolley back towards them. "He has invited any student that wishes to finish their school year to come to Hogwarts while you clean up here."

"That is a generous offer," Coalbrush remarked and he was sure it was Dumbledore's way to try and get Harry to go with his friends. "I will broach it with the students' parents."

Kingsley clasped a hand to his shoulder.

"I am very sorry for your losses," Kingsley whispered. "We got here as fast as we could."

"You-Know-Who is alive," Coalbrush said harshly as Harry came over. "Why weren't we warned?"

"Um," Kingsley uttered and looked at Harry.

"I already know," Harry stated mildly as he pushed the trolley into place. "Headmaster, please stand. Head Auror can you please hold his shirt to the side?"

Kingsley started and Coalbrush chuckled and did as he was ordered. Harry just looked at them, waiting for his orders to be carried out.

"What do you mean you knew that You-Know-Who had risen?" Kingsley demanded as he helped Coalbrush.

Harry just gave him a look and picked up his wand. Coalbrush knew that look well and it didn't give him as much of a shiver that it used to.

"Death Eaters attacked this school, Head Auror." Harry pointed out. "Who do you think ordered them to attack here of all places?"

Kingsley looked down at Harry and he shivered. Coalbrush could sympathise with that reaction. Harry had a way of knowing things that he shouldn't and he was sure that the boy had some seer blood in his veins besides his talent to speak to the dead. They watched as Harry cleaned the wound and Coalbrush would have preferred somewhere more private but there wasn't anywhere.

"Potter!" Samson yelled out and Harry looked over. "I need you over here when you're finished."

Harry nodded and focused back on the wound on Coalbrush's side.

"I can wait, Mr Potter." Coalbrush offered.

"I won't be long," Harry replied, easily. "I saw the damage that he was working on. Samson will be able to handle it for a little while."

Both men paled at the teenager's words said so easily. As if he wasn't talking about the injuries to a twelve year old child.

"You need to work on your bedside manner," Coalbrush grumbled and green eyes locked with him.

"Oh, sorry." Harry muttered as he picked up his wand. "Take a big breath then let it out and hold it."

Coalbrush did as ordered then hissed as Harry worked the healing charm while whispering under his breath. The gash closed quickly just leaving a red line and some bruising behind.

"Okay, all done." Harry announced. "I'm sure a healer will be by to check on you and give you unless information about how to take care of yourself."

Coalbrush snorted as Harry turned and wandered off without another word.

"He's fifteen," Kingsley mentioned. "Right?"

"Correct," Coalbrush replied as he retook his seat.

"He just did a spell that they use at St Mungo's hospital," Kingsley remarked. "A spell that they don't even teach Aurors due to how complex it is and he just whispered it under his breath."

"Correct," Coalbrush repeated. "One of a kind, Mr Potter."

"Has he expressed an interest in being an Auror?" Kingsley asked, with a glint in his eyes.

"He has mentioned nothing about what he wants to do when he leaves school at the end of the year," Coalbrush said casually as he watched Harry work.

"He's fifteen," Kingsley repeated.

"I jumped him forward two years," Coalbrush replied. "He's in his seventh year."

"Did you file that with the Ministry?" Kingsley asked with a frown.

"Yes, of course."

A Healer made her way over to them with a smile.

"Hello, Headmaster Coalbrush." The woman greeted as she pulled her wand. "Has someone seen you already?"

"Mr Potter saw to me," Coalbrush reported and the woman smiled.

"I'll just quickly check his work then," the Healer said and flicked her wand. "Yes, everything is in order, I'll just refresh you on how to look after your injuries…"


	5. Chapter Five

Harry looked up at the castle with Greg beside him. The older boy just waited him out, they were both tried and worn out from being shuffled around for the last week after the attack. Harry was drained from healing and his mind was a little scrambled from both dealing with death and the ghosts once they passed over. He'd seen too many students that he'd seen alive pass over.

Greg grabbed his hand and Harry started and looked up at the taller boy.

"Right there?" Greg asked softly.

"Yeah, sorry." Harry replied and ran a hand through his hair as Greg let him go.

Sally wrapped an arm around his shoulders in comfort. He smiled at her in thanks before looking back up at the castle. Seeing the misty figures of the dead before him. It looked like there was even more than he remembered.

"I'll take care of this lot!" James declared with a rough grin from beside him and stalked forward.

Harry watched his father in amusement as he marched up to the misty forms and told them where they could go. Lily groaned beside him as they watched James.

"I'll try to keep him under control," Lily muttered and glided forward.

"Come on," Sally whispered and steered him towards the castle, keeping her arm loose in case he needed to slip out from under it.

Aaron rounded out the group and still had his arm in a sling and a slight limp. The three had helped the Aurors at the school and Greg gave him a rough grin showing off his fading black eye. Harry stepped onto the first step of the school and could feel the magic under his feet but at least between James and Lily, the misty forms of the dead had been pushed back. Harry was sure he was going to have some visitors for a while.

"Okay?" Sally asked softly and tightened her arm briefly.

"Yes," Harry replied but it was faint and he was sure that she didn't believe him.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to see the twins and he grinned at seeing his brothers. The two red heads ran down the steps and George threw his arm around him as Fred slung his arm around Sally with a rough grin.

"Get the fuck off me!" Sally snarled and Fred jumped back with his hands up.

"We are Harry's brothers," Fred cried in his defence at the glare from the woman.

"Touch me again," Sally hissed and George slipped his arm off Harry's shoulders. "And I'll break something you might need."

"Can we hug Harry then?" George asked with a rough grin. "He likes our hugs."

Sally pulled Harry close and kissed his cheek before releasing him. Harry gave her a rough grin before the twins grabbed him up in a three-way hug.

"About time you got here!" Fred cried as he rubbed his messy hair and Harry laughed.

"We've been waiting a week-" George started.

"Had a cake ready and everything-"

"And beer but both are gone now."

"I suppose we could break into the back up stock."

Harry just grinned as his brothers spoke over each other while Sally, Aaron and Greg just stared. Harry's eyes were caught by a tall dark-haired man that he remembered well. He gave Severus a smile but the man just looked down his nose at him. His smile started to fade at the expression on Severus's face.

"Harry!"

A blur of red hair ran at him and he suddenly had his arms full as his sister. She hugged him tightly and started crying. The twins backed up with their hands up.

"I saw tears," Fred yelped.

"We're out," George added over his shoulder before they disappeared.

Harry snorted as he held his sister, she was a little taller than him as she cried into his shoulder. He looked past her to see Ron and the other boy gave him a smile but didn't come closer. He'd always had a rough relationship with Ron.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny cried when she pulled back. "I thought I had lost you!"

"Not even close," Greg said and clapped a hand to Harry's shoulder. "We had him."

"Who are you!" Ginny demanded harshly and Greg stepped back with his hands up.

Harry snorted and Ginny turned her glare on him. Ginny was the definition of fiery red head.

"Ginny, this is Greg Alistor, Sally Gardener and Aaron Hilton," Harry introduced.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed then blushed and Greg barked a laugh.

"She's heard of us!" Greg laughed and wrapped an arm around Sally's shoulders. "From that blush, I'm concerned with what you have told her, Harry."

Harry grinned as he slipped to the side as the others spoke and he looked around at the castle.

"Decided to join us, Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up at Severus Snape and gave him a grin but it faded as those dark eyes looked at him. He could feel a difference in the man before him and he was concerned about the change. Severus's eyes roamed over the other students around him as Harry frowned. Was the change due to time, the location or the students?

"All the students from Wellington school will be bunking together on the fifth floor," Severus announced. "You also have a table to yourself. If you have any problems, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will be looking after you. Your table is to the left of the room, now move through to the Great Hall."

Harry went to follow the others when Severus grabbed his shoulder and he looked up at the tall man.

"Not you, Potter." Severus snapped.

Greg and the others turned back and Harry could see the look in his friend's eyes. He tilted his head slightly and the other teenager looked them over before Harry nodded. Greg sighed and his friends turned and walked into the Great Hall

"We have a problem with what grade to put you in, Potter." Severus said smoothly. "The Headmaster wants you tested before we place you into the grade that we believe you should be in."

"I'm a seventh year," Harry announced with a frown. "I only have six months of schooling left. The Headmaster wants to put me in a lower year?"

"We just want to make sure that you are in the correct year, Potter."

"Bloody Slytherin," James hissed from beside him and Harry flicked his eyes over to him briefly.

"But my year is filed with the Ministry," Harry explained. "They have it in their records what year I'm in."

"You will still be sitting exams, Potter." Severus sneered. "Then you will be placed in the correct year based on your results."

Harry sighed, if that's what it took.

"Yes, sir." Harry said and Severus looked down his nose at him.

"Go join your school mates," Severus ordered and Harry frowned.

"Yes, sir."

Severus looked him over, one last time, before gliding away. Harry watched him until Lily grabbed James's arm to stop him from gesturing rudely after Severus.

"James!" Lily hissed.

Harry snorted and looked at his parents fondly as they bickered and couldn't imagine his life without them. Death had only been the start for them as he strolled towards the doors to the Great Hall. He stepped through and the noise level dropped. He looked over to the table that his school had been assigned. He ignored everyone as he made his way over and sat down between Greg and Sally.

"What did that teacher want?" Greg asked.

"His name is Severus Snape," Harry replied. "He said they have to test me before they place me into the year level that they believe that my work is up to."

"What!" Aaron yelped. "But you are a seventh year!"

"I am also fifteen," Harry remarked. "And this is a different school."

"Won't matter anyway," Greg stated mildly as he filled up his plate. "Your work speaks for itself."

"That's what I thought," Harry agreed.

"Could I have everyone's attention, please." Albus Dumbledore called as he stood. "As you can see, we have some guests for the rest of the year. Please welcome the students of Wellington school."

Applause rang out in the hall and Harry looked at the students around him. A few were shifting nervously. They were a small school and a lot of students had lost friends or family in the attack. There were only about a hundred students seated around him. A few looked over at him and he gave them a soft smile, there were still injured students back at the school. They would join them once they were able and Harry had patched up a lot of the students around him.

"They will not be sorted," Albus continued, once everyone had quieted. "Unless they wish to continue their education here next school year. Everyone please enjoy your meal."

Harry turned back to the table and filled up his plate. He could see the misty forms around the edges of the room but James and Lily were keeping an eye on them. Harry looked over as a solid ghost appeared and he could tell this one had enough energy to still be seen as she glided along. Most of the dead he saw, no one else could see. The solid ghosts never had much interest in him and he supposed that it was the fact that they could talk to anyone so he wasn't that special.

When the students were finishing up Albus came over and gave them a smile.

"If you could all follow me and I'll show you up to where you will be staying," Albus declared smoothly and soon had them following him up to the fifth floor.

Harry shifted close to Greg and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders casually. Harry was on edge as the misty forms of the dead lined the hallways. They just stared at him and he shivered. Their death wounds graphic and unsettling. His eyes darted around and he was thankful for Greg's arm around him as it helped ground him.

"Alright?" Greg asked softly.

"They are everywhere," Harry whispered. "So many."

"Sh," Greg said and pulled him closer.

Harry could see a few looks cast in their direction from the Hogwarts's students. The students from Wellington were used to them by now and didn't even give them a second glance. Harry didn't care, it was the only thing keeping him from running from the school. Albus stopped at a large picture of a man on a horse and looked them all over. His eyes catching on Harry and Greg briefly.

"The password is 'cocoa'," Albus announced and the picture opened.

"What happened to doors?" Greg muttered.

Harry shrugged as they filed into a large common room.

"Girls are to the left and boys to the right," Albus pointed out. "Each year has its own dorm room and the year is on the door. Your trunks have been placed in your rooms. Please make yourselves at home. Classes will start on Monday so get settled in. If you have any problems you can talk to any teacher or myself. Good night, everyone."

A few students shifted as Albus nodded and weaved through the students.

"Are you staying with me?" Greg asked softly.

Harry nodded and stepped out from under his arm.

"Mr Potter," Albus requested with a smile. "Could I have a word please?"

"Yes, sir." Harry answered and didn't move.

"Just over here," Albus commented and waved his hand.

Harry looked over to where Albus stood and shivered. Greg waved the others back but stayed close to Harry. He took two steps forward but no more and Albus frowned.

"Greg can hear what you have to say," Harry replied softly.

He could see Albus's eyes hardening and he wasn't sure why. His eyes flicked to Lily and James and they were frowning as well. His father gave him a shrug before Harry focused back on Albus.

"Very well," Albus conceded. "I have placed you with the fifth year students until you are tested."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied. "I normally bunk with my age group."

Albus relaxed and gave him a smile. He held out a piece of paper and Harry opened it up to see times, classrooms and subjects.

"Your testing will start tomorrow," Albus told him. "The times are on there as well as a map to show you where the classrooms are. This way we can get your results before classes start for the rest of your classmates. That way you won't miss anything."

"Yes, sir."

"Good night, gentleman."

Albus gave them a smile and turned away. Greg and Harry shared a look before they went looking for their dorms.


	6. Chapter Six

Harry woke with a start as he pushed back into the person behind him. He froze and felt a chill run down his back as he looked into the eyes of a misty form. The ghost was just a child of about eleven as Harry tried to control his pounding heart while he stared at the girl with wide eyes. He pushed back into the body behind him as he tried to get away.

Greg rolled over and gently placed an arm over his chest, grounding him. The girl looked at him with a frown before Lily appeared and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. Harry's heart was beating a hundred miles a minute as he stared at her. They always seemed to find him when he was sleeping. The caved in side of the young girl's face had the fear running through him and he didn't have to guess how the child had died. He got the sense of falling as cold sweat came to his back.

"It's okay, Harry," Greg whispered, half asleep.

"Do you have a message?" Harry asked the child and Greg tightened his hold on him.

The girl smiled widely and Harry shivered as the child turned to look up at Lily.

"I'll see her over," Lily offered. "She just wanted to see you."

Harry shivered as Greg's arm tightened around him.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Her brother is here," Lily replied for the girl.

"Did she have a message?" Harry asked in confusion.

"She was killed by Voldemort," Lily explained and Harry shivered again. "She just wanted to see you before she stepped over. Sorry, Angel."

Harry hesitated before reaching a shaking hand out to the girl and she grinned even wider. She touched his hand then disappeared. Harry got a few images in his head and a picture of the girl's brother before she slipped away. Leaving Harry looking at the empty dorm room again.

"Okay?" Greg questioned.

"Just a girl," Harry uttered.

"Sh," Greg whispered and just held him.

Harry could tell when the other boy fell asleep but sleep was harder for Harry after that.

xXx

Severus looked over at the Wellington students and Harry Potter in particular. He noticed how close the blonde-haired boy was sitting next to Potter in interest. The boy had grown up since Severus had seen him which wasn't strange since he'd been eight years old the last time that he'd seen him. He was still quiet and was happy to sit at the table and watch what happened around him. Severus could still see that odd way that his eyes would look to his side before focusing back on the table.

"Have you got your tests set up for Mr Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Yes," Severus replied. "I don't know why we don't just continue his education where the Wellington school left off. Six months and we would be rid of him."

"We don't move students forward in grades," Minerva stated.

"If he can do the work," Severus drawled. "The Ministry has his file. He's already passed his OWLs with very good results. It seems redundant to give him course work that he has already passed."

The two fell into silence before looking down the table to the pink monstrosity of a woman then focused back on Potter. Strangely, the woman was quite happy to continue Potter's education at the seventh-year level. It seemed like the Headmaster was the only one with an issue.

"He seems very close to that blonde boy," Minerva commented.

"Too close," Severus remarked and Minerva's lips thinned.

"Headmaster Coalbrush mentioned them," Albus added as he leaned between Minerva and Severus's seats. "He stated that they have a close relationship. Greg Alistor is the blonde, he's a pureblood and Aaron Hilton was his roommate and also a pureblood. The girl is Sally Gardener."

"Is the relationship more than friends?" Minerva asked.

"Mr Potter did not sleep in his bed last night," Albus commented and Minerva's lips tightened in the implication.

Severus looked over at Potter and how close he was sitting next to Greg. He could see the conclusions that Albus and Minerva were coming to but he'd also seen the way that Sally had had her arm around him. Potter suddenly started and looked over at something and Greg gently grabbed his shoulder. Something was going on with the boy as his eyes focused on something that wasn't there.

xXx

Harry looked up when the door to the classroom opened and a woman dressed in pink looked him over. He'd been waiting in the hallway for twenty minutes with the ghostly figure of a man with his throat cut watching him the whole time. Lily and James had kept the man back but Harry knew it was just a matter of time as those cold dead eyes stared at him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr Potter." The woman greeted. "My name is Professor Dolores Umbridge and I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. Please come in and take a seat at the table with your tests on it."

"Yes, Professor." Harry said politely with a nod.

He walked into the classroom and seated himself before the papers.

"You have two hours," Umbridge said with a slight giggle. "Start."

Harry slipped out a pen from his pocket and started on the tests. He frowned as he worked through them. There was nothing in the tests that he didn't already know. He had a talent for Defence, Healing or any other spell work. Potions were another story. He would get confused about what went with what and his father would have to remind him. His memory only going so far when he had to put his skills into practise.

He slowly worked through the amount of papers on his desk as the time ticked away. He lost himself to the tests in front of him. He liked doing this kind of work. To challenge his memory and skill and if he didn't know an answer then he would go looking for it after class. He'd always had a drive to know as much as he could which had led to a lot of teasing over the years.

"Time is up," Umbridge called and Harry sat back in his seat.

The woman flicked her wand and the papers gathered themselves up into a bundle and floated over to her table. Harry waited in his seat to be dismissed as Umbridge started looking through his work. His eye caught on the image of the man near Umbridge and the way that he was looking at her. The man then turned to him when he noticed that Harry could see him. Harry couldn't see the way that the man had died but that didn't mean that he didn't die hard. Only that the man wanted to show himself the way that he was. Younger ghosts were more likely to show their death wounds then older ones that had gotten used to their forms.

"My daughter," the man stated, his voice a grating rumble. "She was only five when I died."

Harry nodded slightly, he couldn't say anything, but he felt Lily's hand on his shoulder.

"My baby boy," Lily said to the man.

The man quirked a smile.

"I'm not sure my daughter turned out as well as I would hope," the man admitted. "She is still my little girl."

"With a fetish for pink," James butted in.

"She did love it so much," the man said in agreement. "She holds on to my memory and wears one of my rings."

"We could help you over?" Lily offered. "If you would like to go on to the next stage?"

"I have a feeling that my time here will be coming to an end soon." The man remarked and Harry's stomach dropped, the dead seemed to know when others might pass.

Harry focused back on Umbridge whom was still looking at the papers. He wasn't due at the Transfiguration classroom for another hour but he'd hoped to have the extra time to look around the castle. The man beside Umbridge slowly faded away but Harry was sure he would be back.

"Why hasn't she dismissed you?" James asked as he drifted over to her desk. "She's already started to mark your work. Does she want you to sit there the whole time?"

Harry lifted his shoulder in a shrug. He didn't need things to keep him entertained, he had the dead.

"How's he doing?" Lily asked in interest.

James shrugged a shoulder as he stepped behind Umbridge and leaned over her making Lily groan. Umbridge shivered slightly as James touched her shoulder.

"James!" Lily snapped and the other ghost looked over at her in amusement.

"Just looking at the papers," James replied with a rough grin. "Harry, you seem to be passing. It also seems that pink isn't her only fetish. She seems to like…cats."

James shivered on the last word and Harry bit his lip in amusement.

"Oh, look!" James cried and tried to grab the photo frame but his hand went straight through. "She shows them as well."

Harry groaned and palmed his forehead.

"Oh!" Umbridge cried as if just remembering that he was there. "You may go, Mr Potter."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry replied with a nod and walked out of the room.

"I'll lead the way," James declared as he brushed past Harry and into the hall and stalked off.

Harry looked after his father fondly as Lily fell into step with him, keeping the shadows back.

"Why are there so many?" Harry whispered when he was sure no one could hear him.

"I don't know," Lily replied. "There is more magic here maybe it draws them in."

There'd been ghosts at Wellington school but nothing like this.

"James is taking us the long way," Lily muttered and Harry quirked a smile. "He's been wanting to come here since the moment that he found us."

Harry nodded slightly since he'd known that.

"Oh!" James exclaimed and looked over at them with a sly grin. "Remember this room, Lily?"

If ghosts could blush, Lily would be doing it and Harry snickered.

"James!" Lily snapped.

James laughed and started off again but not before giving Lily a wink.

xXx

"Come in," Severus called and looked up as Harry Potter came through the door, right on time. "Sit."

Severus pointed to the table that he'd set up. Harry settled at the desk without a word. He looked over the papers before focusing on Severus. Those green eyes had Severus shifting, much like they had when he'd been faced with the eight-year-old child.

"You have one hour to complete the written part of your assessment," Severus instructed. "And one and a half hours to complete your potion, begin."

"Yes, sir." Harry said softly and pulled a muggle pen from his pocket.

Severus went back to his own work but would glance at Harry now and again. He was just quietly working through the papers before placing them to the side and starting on the potion. By the frown on the boy's brow, the potion was giving him more problems than the written assessments. The potion was complex since he'd chosen one at the seventh-year level.

He then noticed that Harry was whispering under his breath with his head tilted slightly. Severus stood and stepped over towards him and the boy glanced up at him. Severus came to lean on the table next to him, close enough to hear him if he whispered, and to make sure he wasn't cheating.

Harry just went back to the potion as he ran his finger down the instructions with a slight frown.

"Are potions not your strong suit, Mr Potter?" Severus asked.

"No, sir." Harry replied, easily. "I grasp the theory but I just have problems making the potion."

"I spoke to Professor Butterrose," Severus explained. "He said that you; 'Have the talent but lack the intuition in practise'."

Harry snorted and gave him a quick grin. That was not the reaction that he'd been expecting.

"That sounds like Professor Butterrose," Harry remarked mildly as he brewed. "He would have also said; 'You can't make a cake by adding flour, milk and sugar together and hoping for the best'."

Severus snorted at the words and watched as Harry focused back on the potion. The boy had a way of cocking his head to the side. He would pause then would work on the next part of the potion before reading ahead while the potion bubbled. He would then move back to the step that he was up to as he marked the page with his pen.

Harry relaxed as he worked then cocked his head to the side. He whispered something under his breath and Severus frowned.

"Did you say something, Potter?" Severus drawled and Harry started.

"Oh, sorry." Harry exclaimed with wide green eyes. "I tend to whisper under my breath when I'm trying to work something out. Sometimes when I read it out loud, it helps me work out what it means."

Severus sneered at the answer and tapped the table and Harry focused back on the potion. Severus watched him carefully, just in case he needed to step in but Potter was doing well. Better than some seventh years as he finished up the potion and let it cool. It would take three hours to cool enough to be bottled.

"Well done, Mr Potter." Severus offered.

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied then started to clean up his desk. "Do you mind if I took extra classes in potions?"

"I will assess your work first," Severus countered. " Professor Butterrose mentioned that you have been working as a healer?"

"That's correct," Harry replied. "He was teaching me advanced healing potions before the attack. Healer Sansom was teaching me the spell work."

"Have you been up to see Madam Pomfrey?" Severus questioned.

"Not yet, sir."

"She would welcome another set of hands," Severus said. "St Mungo's also sends requests for potions."

"I would be happy to help," Harry offered with a light in his eyes. "I used to work two half days a week at St Mungo's. I'm not sure if the Headmaster will allow me to continue that?"

Severus stilled at those words and looked at the teenager in a new light. That spoke volumes of his talent in healing. Since he was only fifteen and not to mention the control and power levels that it would take to work at the hospital even at the lowest level.

"Is that where you want to go after you finish school?" Severus questioned.

"I've been told I lack bedside manners," Harry stated with a quirk to his lips then his eyes flicked to the side before focusing back on him.

Severus glanced to his side but didn't see anything that could have drawn his attention.

"From your work on the Collington Potion I will place you with the seventh-year potion group," Severus remarked and picked up the papers as Harry cleaned up the table.

"Thank you, sir." Harry replied.

Severus looked over the papers. Harry's handwriting was very neat and tidy as he read through a few of his answers then noticed that a few questions hadn't been answered. The ones that he had answered looked like they'd been copied out of a text book and he frowned.

"Did you run out of time?" Severus questioned in interest. "You didn't answer some questions."

"I didn't know the answer," Harry answered with a shrug. "I'll look them up this afternoon."

"You didn't guess?"

"No," Harry replied. "I didn't know the answer, any guess I would have made, would have been incorrect."

Severus nodded as he looked the rest over.

"You may leave," Severus announced.

"Yes, sir." Harry said with a nod before leaving.

Severus glanced at the door before looking at the potion. It wasn't the best that he'd seen but also wasn't the worse. He left it there as he walked back to his desk and his work but it was harder to shake Harry Potter from his thoughts.


	7. Chapter Seven

Harry woke with a strangled scream as his eyes darted around before he relaxed back into Greg's embrace. His body shook and he could still feel the terror. He wasn't sure what the nightmare had been or even if it had been his own as his eyes darted around the room. Greg's soft snores, calming him. Once Harry's heart returned to normal. He gently untangled himself from the other boy and sat on the side of the bed.

He glanced around the room but for now he was alone. He slowly stood and replaced the blanket around Greg before heading out of the room. They would start classes tomorrow and Harry had been informed that he would be continuing in seventh year, for all his classes, which he'd been expecting. He would have been surprised if he'd been put down a grade.

He stepped into the bathroom before splashing some water on his face before looking into the mirror. He starting badly as he felt ice run through his veins at the image of the man behind him. He spun around but the ghost had disappeared. Harry was not coping well with the dead that he kept seeing and Greg had already expressed his concern. It had only been five days and it was already starting to get to him. He didn't know how he was going to last six months.

Harry shakenly turned back to the sink and looked at his reflection and only his image. He sighed and turned away, he had to get out of the castle. He walked down the hall to his dorm room and quietly slipped a heavy jacket on and his shoes before leaving the common room.

The castle was silent around him and the wispy forms of the dead watched him from the sides of the corridors and darkened corners. He would shiver now and again as the death wounds grew graphic as he walked. He tried to block them out as much as he could. They couldn't harm him in the sense of physically but he'd learned his lesson from the more powerful ghosts. These ghosts would have had magic before their deaths.

He started badly when Lily appeared beside him and she gave him a soft smile.

"Bad night, honey?" Lily asked softly.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Greg didn't help?"

"I didn't want to wake him," Harry answered. "This is the fourth night in a row…he's tired."

Harry slipped out the doors of the castle and pulled his jacket around him when the cold air touched the back of his neck. He stepped further out and looked up at the half moon hanging in the sky. He smiled as the moonlight flittered down around him. He relaxed for the first time since arriving as he took in the night.

"We have a curfew at Hogwarts, Mr Potter."

Harry started and spun around to see Severus Snape leaning against the stone wall of the castle beside the front doors.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said quickly. "I didn't know, sir."

"You didn't have a curfew at your old school?" Severus asked as he pushed away from the wall.

"Not for seventh years," Harry replied. "We had to stay on school grounds after eight at night and before five the next morning. Outside of those times we could leave the grounds."

"I shall inform you of the rules then," Severus remarked as he walked over to the stone parapet and leaned against it and Harry did the same. "All years are not to leave the school grounds unless they are allowed to visit Hogsmeade on a designated weekend. All students must be in their common rooms after eight and have to stay there until five. If you are found after those times without a written letter by a teacher it is a detention."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, then his eyes flicked to a misty image of a tall woman with stern features looking down her nose at him.

"I will let it slid this time, Mr Potter." Severus stated. "I will be sure to inform the Headmaster that some of you are unaware of the rules."

"Thank you, sir." Harry commented but the misty image of the woman kept distracting him.

"Potter," Severus snapped and his eyes flicked back to him.

"Oh, sorry." Harry said in a rush. "Bad habit of mine."

Severus glanced over at the woman but Harry knew he couldn't see her before focusing back on him. Harry was sure that the woman was Severus's mother. Close relatives or friends were more likely to make themselves known to Harry around the person they were connected to. More for the fact that they would watch over that person.

"I have added extra potion classes to your timetable," Severus continued.

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile.

"Do not be late," Severus drawled. "Professor Butterrose mentioned that you do not ask questions. In my lessons, you will ask questions if you do not understand something. I do not want my classroom damaged. Longbottom does that enough, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said automatically and Severus frowned.

"I will walk you back to your common room," Severus stated and waved his hand.

Harry nodded and they walked back towards the front doors of the castle. The ghostly image of the woman stood beside the doors and he gave her a wide berth as they entered the hall. The woman just watched him with dark eyes, as Harry passed her, he noticed the torn clothing and blood running down the front of her dress. He shivered knowing the woman had died from a stab wound and knowing the position. He knew that it had been a long and painful death.

They silently made their way along the hallways. Severus a dark and silent shadow beside him. He wondered if the teacher had been alerted to him being out after hours or had already been outside. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was after midnight so he was sure it was a spell. That made him smile faintly, if it was a spell, he could work around it.

When they reached the fourth floor Harry paused. There was a man standing in the middle of the hallway. He had died a bad death and was missing his arm and one leg. Harry stopped and Severus looked at him. He couldn't pass the man but as Severus's dark eyes rested on him. He knew that he would have to. He looked around but couldn't see Lily or James.

"Your common room is on the next floor, Potter." Severus pointed out, dryly.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied and took a few steps forward.

The spirit's dark eyes landed on him coldly and Harry could feel the hallway getting colder. The whispers of the man's death before him as those dead eyes stared at him. Harry could almost hear the screams of the man as he was tortured. He shivered as he backed up a step. Severus stopped and looked back at him with unreadable eyes.

"Do I have to drag you like a child?" Severus asked lowly with a hint of threat behind the words.

"Maybe," Harry conceded, his eyes locked on the misty form before him.

Severus started and looked down the hallway, right through the apparation. Severus suddenly grabbed his hand. Harry jumped at the move but it was enough. The ghost faded slightly at Severus's physical touch. The taller man didn't drag him but Harry walked forward with him. Harry's grip was tight on Severus's hand but the tall man didn't mention it.

"This is reminding me of another time," Severus muttered under his breath.

Harry would have laughed but the cold eyes of that ghost watched him even if he couldn't feel much of the spirit now. They passed the place the ghost had stood and Severus didn't release his hand. Harry let him since he was used to Greg doing this with him when one of the dead had found him.

They reached the portrait of the man and the horse and Severus dropped his hand as he gave the password.

"Thank you," Harry said softly as he stepped past Severus and into the common room.

xXx

Severus looked over at the students from Wellington with a frown. Potter was sitting with some third years and had his arm around one of the girls. He spoke quietly to her and even Severus could tell the girl was crying into his shoulder. The rest of the students were giving them space.

"Her brother passed away this morning," Albus commented to Severus as he took a seat next to him. "She's been with Harry since."

"She didn't come to a teacher?" Minerva asked. "What about her parents?"

"They are arriving this afternoon to collect her," Albus replied. "She wanted to see Harry. I called him up to my office and she just jumped into his arms and they left together."

"That seems strange," Minerva remarked. "She didn't ask for her parents?"

"No," Albus replied. "Just Harry."

"He's an odd boy," Minerva added. "Smart but odd. Does he do that thing where he looks at something that's not there?"

"Yes," Severus confirmed. "I've found him talking to himself more than once. He walks around as if there is something in the hallways but there is nothing there. I found him just standing in the hallway staring at something and I was sure that he'd been there for a while."

Greg Alistor walked in at that moment and over to Harry. He placed his hands on the younger boy's shoulders as he looked around the table. That was another thing that had rubbed a lot of Hogwarts's students the wrong way. Severus could see the looks they were getting from some of the other boys. Severus knew it would only be a matter of time before one of the students stirred up trouble.

"That is another thing," Minerva muttered.

"There is no rule against it," Albus said evenly.

"Odd behaviour for a pureblood," Severus added.

"Yes," Minerva and Albus said at the same time.

xXx

Harry finished dressing in his St Mungo's uniform while Greg laid back on his bed. The rest of his year were off at breakfast and hadn't paid much attention to Greg being in their room.

"I wonder why they house all the years in one room?" Greg mused as he stretched. "This castle is so big that each student could have their own room."

"Or at least in double rooms," Harry agreed. "Have you seen how many rooms are just full of junk?"

"Yeah," Greg said.

"Severus told me that he will be coming with me to St Mungo's today."

"Why?" Greg asked in confusion. "What is his story?"

"It's a long one," Harry answered as he pulled a brush through his hair.

"Do you have a history with him?"

Harry placed his hair brush down and faced his friend.

"He found me after my relatives were killed," Harry admitted. "He also went to school with my parents."

"He was a git," James butted in.

"So were you," Lily countered and Harry flicked his eyes towards them as they started to argue.

"Harry," Greg called from the bed.

"Sorry," Harry blushed. "What did you say?"

"I'm guessing that your parents had something to say," Greg chuckled.

Harry nodded as Greg stood while Lily and James still bickered.

"Hey," Harry berated the ghosts. "I can't focus today if you keep that up."

Lily whacked James on the shoulder which shut him up. His father gave him a grin as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

"Sorry, honey." Lily offered. "We'll see you later tonight."

James nodded and his parents disappeared and Harry focused back on Greg and the man gave him a grin.

"Better?" Greg questioned in amusement.

"Yes," Harry said. "Come on, let's go. I don't want to keep Severus waiting."


	8. Chapter Eight

"Harry!"

Harry spun around at his name and was running before thinking twice. Elizabeth turned on her heels and he bolted after her. Students scattered before them as Elizabeth led the way out of the school and down a set of stairs. Harry didn't even pause at the blood on the ground. He knelt down in front of a second year student on the ground with her friend behind her. He casually noted the broken broom near her before focusing on what he had to do.

He pulled his wand out and started the healing spells. He gently ran his hand down her arm as the girl cried while her friend held her. He grabbed her wrist with care as he focused on the healing.

"This will hurt," Harry warned gently then clicked one bone into place and she cried out and buried her head into her friend's neck. "Sorry, honey."

Harry pulled out a potion pouch from his pocket and tapped it to resize it. He slipped a pain potion out and handed it to the young girl.

"Take that, Hun." Harry encouraged.

The girl nodded with tears streaming down her face and Harry noticed the Ravenclaw colours. The girl took the potion and he grabbed the empty vial. He closed his eyes and gently placed his hands on her arm as he whispered the healing charms under his breath.

"What is going on here!"

Harry ignored the woman's voice as he focused completely on the healing. The girl had managed to break both bones in her forearm and he gently coaxed them back into place with care. It was an ugly break which had almost shattered the bones.

"Stop what you are doing, right now!"

"Let him work," Greg snapped. "He knows what he's doing."

"How dare you!"

Sweat came to Harry's brow as he tried to focus while Greg bit back at someone. He needed quiet to work as he tried to block it out. The noise made the healing even harder.

"Quiet!" Another woman's voice whipped out and everything went silent and Harry sighed.

He pushed into the healing further as he gently eased the bone pieces back into place, building up the puzzle. Once he had nudged the last piece into place and whispered the spell under his breath. He 'watched' as the bone harden over the broken pieces, filling in the gaps. The bone would be soft for a while but a potion would help to strengthen it once again.

He pulled back from the healing and opened his eyes. He pulled out another pouch and tapped it with his wand and it expanded. He pulled out the bandage that he wanted. He gently pulled the girl's arm out and had her friend hold her hand as he wrapped the bandage around her arm from wrist to elbow, taking care to wrap it correctly. He placed his wand on the bandage and it hardened. It would keep the bones stable for now.

He looked the girl over and could see a few scrapes but nothing else that required his attention.

"All done, Hun." Harry said with a smile and turned to the girl's friend. "Do you have a hospital wing?"

"We do, Mr Potter." A woman said sharply and Harry looked up at her. "I am Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the healer here."

"Oh," Harry stuttered and looked around. "I'd been meaning to come and see you, Ma'am."

Greg had Umbridge baled up and he noticed the amount of Wellington students around him and the way that they kept the Hogwarts students back. Poppy looked down at him sternly and he could see Severus and the Headmaster standing at the back of the crowd. He blushed under all the attention.

"The bone was unstable," Harry explained. "It could have done more damage if she was moved. The fractured part of the bone was also close to the main artery."

Poppy sighed before she knelt down and pulled out her wand. Harry stayed where he was and gently placed a hand on the young girl's knee and gave her a soft smile. Poppy finished her assessment.

"Please take Ms Eventon up to the hospital wing," Poppy ordered gently and Harry helped the girl's friend to get her up. "Not you, Mr Potter."

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry replied.

"I want to see you every Saturday morning from eight until lunch time," Poppy told him.

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry said automictically, without asking why. "I gave her a half stength Lexa pain potion."

"You also have detention, Mr Alistor." Umbridge sneered. "Two weeks with me."

Greg nodded his head but his eyes were locked on Harry and he gave him a nod. The students broke up as Poppy left. Umbridge quickly had the others moving before striding off herself. Greg moved forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was then that Harry noticed that he was shaking.

"Alright?" Greg whispered.

"Fags!"

Greg's head whipped around to see a blonde staring at them with disgust, flanked by two lumps of humans.

"Detention, Mr Malfoy," Severus spat and everyone froze. "And fifty points from Slytherin for language."

Malfoy stood there with his mouth open before he snapped it shut. He glared over at Harry and Greg before stalking off with his two lackeys. Severus stepped closer to them and glared around. The rest of the students scattered quickly.

"I would not recommend broadcasting your preference so openly here," Severus warned, once he was sure no one would overhear him. "There are a lot of purebloods that attend this school."

Greg tightened his hold around Harry before releasing him and stepping to the side. He did not dispute what Severus had said.

"We are not together," Harry stated and Severus raised an eyebrow. "Greg is in a relationship with Sally. They are due to be married after they finish school."

"Harry!" Greg hissed.

Harry turned to Greg and they shared a look before Harry turned back to Severus.

"Then I recommend you keep your displays of affection to your common room," Severus suggested and crossed his arms over his chest. "The Headmaster would also recommend that you sleep in your own bed, Mr Potter."

Harry started and looked at Severus with large eyes. He hadn't slept in his own bed since he'd arrived a few weeks ago. No one had mentioned it in that time.

"There's no rule that states that a student must sleep in their own bed," Greg hissed, his temper coming to the surface.

"This is not about you, Mr Alistor." Severus hissed back.

"It is if the bed he's sleeping in is mine!" Greg snapped then paled and his eyes darted around.

"Is that so?" Severus purred. "And why would that be?"

"None of your business," Greg grumbled.

"Greg," Harry warned and the older boy turned on him.

"Detention, Mr Alistor." Severus purred. "Or you can explain why Mr Potter is sleeping in your bed even if you are due to be married?"

Greg shut his mouth and Harry looked between them.

"Detention it is," Severus said with a smirk. "Unless Mr Potter would like to explain?"

Harry didn't say a word.

"Then there will be a ward placed on both your rooms to prevent the other from entering it," Severus drawled.

Harry felt a chill, he was barely dealing with the dead in the castle as it was.

"It's not against the rules!" Greg snapped and stepped closer to Severus.

"You are engaged and sleeping with a male student," Severus stated with hard eyes.

"He won't be able to sleep without me there!" Greg countered then both men froze.

Severus's eyes darted around but none of the students were close enough to hear before he focused back on them.

"Follow me," Severus ordered.

Both boys fell in behind Severus as he swept into the castle and down to the dungeons. Severus pulled a door open and they filed into his office.

"Sit," Severus barked as he closed and locked the door.

Harry and Greg settled in the seats on one side of the desk as Severus sat on the other side. He looked them over with dark unreadable eyes.

"I will speak to the Headmaster about allowing your sleeping arrangements," Severus said slowly. "If you explain why I should."

"Harry has nightmares," Greg explained, without looking at him and Harry shrunk back in his seat. "He can't sleep unless someone is sleeping in the same bed as him."

Severus looked between them and Harry could see that he didn't believe them. Harry then sat up straight and locked eyes with Severus.

"I can see the dead," Harry confessed and Greg whipped his head around to stare at him in surprise.

Severus snorted.

"There are ghosts in this school, Potter." Severus pointed out with a smirk.

"I see all the dead," Harry replied, calmly. "They find me because they know that I can pass along a message. This school is full of the dead, it leaks at the seams with spirits."

Greg reached out and grabbed his hand while Harry could feel Lily's hand on his shoulder. He looked Severus in the eyes and could see the doubt. Harry took in a deep breath since he wasn't sure which way this was going to go.

"Lily Evans told me," Harry whispered. "That you can be an ass but you have a good heart."

"How dare you!" Severus yelped and jumped to his feet.

"That no matter the fact that you have the Dark Mark on your arm that you don't follow him," Harry added. "I won't tell you what James Potter thinks of you even if he wants me too. Lily says that I don't need his help in getting into trouble."

Severus paled and fell back into his chair and stared at him then swore. Greg barked a laugh at that.

"I had a very similar reaction," Greg stated in amusement.

"You can see everyone that has died?" Severus said slowly.

"Those that are still holding on," Harry clarified. "Those that don't want to take that step or want to pass on a message before moving on."

"And sleeping with someone helps you sleep?" Severus mused with a frown.

"He has nightmares or the dead find him and he picks up their memories," Greg explained. "Having someone in the same bed is like a shield against that."

"Which works most of the time," Harry added.

"But not here," Greg expanded. "It's the only thing that is allowing him to have even a couple of hours of sleep here."

Severus looked them over but Harry just felt tired.

"The night I found you outside the castle…" Severus mentioned.

"It was too much," Harry admitted and Greg tightened his hold on his hand. "They are everywhere. Death everywhere. Soaked into the stones."

"You said that as a child," Severus pointed out. "When you first came here."

"Yes," Harry agreed with a shiver. "Physical touch helps to ground me and fade them out."

"His barriers are lower when he's asleep," Greg clarified. "They can get into his mind."

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his head.

"And here I thought I was just dealing with two homosexual students," Severus muttered. "Still not the case?"

"No," Greg stated in amusement. "He sleeps with Aaron and Sally sometimes as well."

"And Sam," Harry murmured and Greg quirked a smile.

"And what happened at the school before Wellington?" Severus asked softly.

"That bloody homophobic prick," Greg swore and Severus let it slid for he agreed a hundred percent. "He almost killed Harry. He should have gone to jail!"

Harry ducked his head, Molly and Arthur had been furious but the boy's father was high up in the Ministry. He was sure that Charlie and Bill had had a little chat with the boy at St Mungo's. Harry had been pulled from the school the next day.

"I agree," Severus muttered then looked them both over. "There have been no complaints against you sleeping in his bed. We will overlook this for now but if there is a complaint made from your dorm mates. We will have to relook at this situation."

"Thank you, sir." Harry uttered.

"Thank you," Greg echoed.

"Try to keep the physical touching to a minimum," Severus warned. "There are a lot of old pureblood children here."

"Like Malfoy," Greg muttered.

"My godson," Severus stated with a smirk. "Also, a spoilt brat with no concept of the real world. His Mother can be blamed for that. He's built a nice little bubble around himself."

Greg snorted.

"I am well aware of purebloods and their ways, since I am one." Greg said with a smile. "And since Harry's guardians are also purebloods…"

They fell into silence at that.

"Can I ask a personal question?" Harry broached to Severus quietly and Greg tensed.

Severus looked between them before nodding.

"Did your mother pass when she was young?" Harry whispered.

"Yes," Severus replied. "Have you seen her?"

"Is she a tall woman with dark hair and eyes?" Harry said softly. "She looks a little like you but with a very slim build, smaller nose and fine features. Beautiful woman but a cold look in her eyes."

Severus stiffened and nodded.

"Did she say anything?" Severus demanded.

"No," Harry replied, evenly. "But I have the feeling that she wants to. She just doesn't trust me to pass that message along."

Severus nodded.

"She was killed in violence," Harry whispered.

"She was," Severus replied.

"Tell him that we forgive him," Lily added softly and Harry flicked his eyes to her. "He couldn't have known."

Harry looked back to Severus nervously. Passing along messages from the dead could go either way. He did not make a habit of it.

"Lily says that they forgive you and that you couldn't have known," Harry reported and watched the blood drain from Severus's face at his words. "I don't know what she is referring to."

"I do," Severus replied and looked around. "Is she here?"

"Always," Harry replied in amusement.

"Tell him that he's still a slimy git," James stated from beside Severus.

"James!"

His father looked faint and Harry released Greg's hand. James snapped into focus. Lily always came through clear but James didn't, even if he was his father, he didn't have as strong as connection as he did to Lily. Harry also noticed the misty forms near the walls but no one stepped forward.

"Harry," Greg prompted.

"Sorry," Harry said and focused on Greg.

"You can leave now," Severus drawled.

"Will this stay between us?" Harry asked without moving.

Severus looked at him with dark eyes before nodding. Harry's eyes flicked to Severus's mother standing beside her son and James looked over at her. They were of a similar height and Harry was sure that Severus got his height and build from his father.

"Do you have a message?" James asked with a rough grin.

The woman turned her dark eyes on the other ghost and gave him a sneer and James held up his hands.

"No doubt whose mother you are," James stated. "Like mother, like son."

The woman tilted her head down slightly as she glared at James before with a huff she disappeared. Harry started when Greg grabbed his arm and his eyes darted to him.

"What do you see?" Severus whispered and leaned forward in interest and Greg groaned.

"He won't tell you," Greg replied. "Unless he wants to or he wants to creep you out."

"I like this one," James announced with a grin. "Are you sure that he really loves Sally?"

"James!" Lily squeaked and stormed across the room and grabbed her husband by the arm. "Bye, Harry."

They disappeared from sight and Harry felt the tension unwind in his shoulders. It was hard dealing with both of his parents sometimes. He stood up with Greg beside him.

"Good night, Gentleman." Severus offered.

"Good night, sir."


	9. Chapter Nine

Harry laid sprawled out over his bed as he stared at the ceiling. It was too early for lights out and he could hear the other students in the hallway outside. He let his mind wander as he listened to the soft sounds. He opened his eyes when the door swung open and he took in the sight of Greg. The boy looked furious as he slammed the door behind him. Harry wiggled over in the bed and Greg sighed as he threw himself down on his back and stared up at the ceiling beside him.

"Bad?" Harry questioned.

"There is something serious wrong with that woman's head," Greg snapped and held up his hand.

Harry frowned as he grabbed Greg's hand and the blood there.

"'I must have respect for my teachers'?" Harry read. "Is this from a blood quill?"

"Yes," Greg muttered. "Bloody woman."

"Hmm," Harry mumbled as he ran his thumb over the words as he whispered a spell under his breath. "Just a surface wound."

"Such a healer," Greg stated as he watched the words disappear until it was just smooth skin once again.

"The effect only lasts about a week," Harry told him as he let his hand go.

Greg tucked his hands under his head as he laid beside the younger boy. The door opened again and Sam peeked around the frame. When he noticed them, he pushed the door open and wandered over to his trunk.

"Have you had a detention with Umbridge?" Greg asked Sam.

"No," Sam answered as he turned to them. "Is that where you came from? We heard the door slam from the common room."

"Sorry," Greg offered. "Have any of us had a detention with her?"

"Mishka had a detention with her," Sam offered.

"Did she use a blood quill?" Harry questioned as he sat up.

"Yes," Sam answered.

Harry frowned in thought before a smirk graced his face.

"I have an idea," Harry said and the other two groaned.

xXx

"She's left for lunch," James reported.

Harry nodded and started walking. When he reached Umbridge's classroom he paused and leaned back beside the door, like he was waiting. He could see Lily at one end of the corridor and James at the other. He waited for their signal before crouching down and picking the lock. He slipped into the classroom and James appeared next to him. Lily would be waiting outside. He walked towards Umbridge's desk.

"Second drawer," James reported. "Code word… _kittens_."

Harry snorted at that as he looked over the woman's desk. He tapped his wand to the drawer as he gave the codeword and it popped open. He pulled the drawer out completely and looked at all the items.

"Oh!" James exclaimed. "Take that paper."

"We are not here to raid her drawers," Harry whispered but slipped the paper away in his jacket pocket as well as the blood quill.

"That belongs to me," James stated.

Harry let that slid as he closed the drawer. Suddenly Umbridge's father appeared in the room and looked at them.

"What are you doing?" The man demanded.

"Your daughter has been using a blood quill on children," Harry told him. "We wish for her to stop."

The man huffed with a nod, "she can be misguided."

"Slightly disturbed," James added.

Harry picked up the photo of the cat on the table and slipped it away in his pocket. He walked back to the door to the room and nodded to James. His father faded before reappearing.

"Clear," James told him and Harry slipped out into the corridor.

He closed the door with care and tapped it with his wand before walking off down the corridor. James and Lilly fell in behind him.

"Second door on the right," James told him and Harry opened that door.

He walked into an unused classroom and took a seat at one of the tables after he'd used a spell to clean off the dust. He placed the blood quill down and placed his wand tip to the feather.

"Keep an eye on Umbridge," Harry remarked and James disappeared.

"Just what are you planning?" Lily questioned.

"A little reversal spell," Harry told her. "This is the master quill. It does concern me the number of quills that she has linked to this one. For a Ministry worker she is toeing the line of the rules with this."

Lily nodded as Harry set to work on adding in his own spell to the quill before him. He sat back when he finished before slipping the quill away. He pulled out the picture of the cat next and a piece of paper. He wrote out a message and placed it under the photo frame. He cast another spell and the paper disappeared. He placed the photo in his pocket and stood.

"James," Harry called and his father appeared.

"Good timing," James reported. "She's just finishing up."

"Okay," Harry said. "Watch her and report through Lily."

James saluted him before disappearing and Lily sighed. Harry gave her a grin before he walked out into the corridor and headed back to Umbridge's classroom. The hallways were quiet since everyone was at lunch. He easily broke back into the room and placed the quill back where he found it and took care to sit the photo frame where he'd taken it from. Umbridge's father watched them with interest but didn't say anything.

"She's coming," Lily reported.

Harry nodded and grabbed the doorhandle and waited for Lily to say it was clear. He slipped out into the corridor and tapped his wand to the door. He started walking just as Umbridge came around the corner with James trailing her. The woman glanced at him but Harry just kept walking and James fell in behind him.

"Did you have enough time?" James asked and Harry nodded. "I could have tripped her to give you more."

"James," Lily grumbled.

"What?" James exclaimed. "There was the perfect time when she was at the front of the hall. Would have been worth it."

Lily groaned as Harry quirked a smile. He walked into his common room and took a seat at one of the tables before pulling out the paper that James had wanted him to steal.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"That," James announced with flare. "Is the Marauder's map-"

"Not that thing!" Lily cried.

"The most detailed and accurate map of Hogwarts!" James finished with a bow. "Brought to you by Moony, Prongs and Wormtail!"

"And padfoot," Lily added.

"Wormtail," Harry muttered with a frown. "I've heard that name recently."

"Peter Pettigrew," James expanded. "I've spoken about him before."

Harry nodded but the frown remained as he looked at the blank paper.

"So," Harry commented. "How does this work?"

xXx

"What do you have there?" Greg asked as he settled into the seat across from Harry.

"A map of Hogwarts," Harry replied as he glanced to his side and Greg knew that he was listening to someone else. "Something that my father and his friends made."

Greg looked at the paper and Harry pushed it over towards him. He looked at the lines and details on the map and the dots of people walking around the castle.

"Nice spell work," Greg remarked. "I'd love to know how they managed to get names on the dots."

"It's linked in with the enrolment book for Hogwarts," Harry told him. "That's why there are dots without names."

"They are Wellington students," Greg reasoned. "Very smart. How did you go earlier?" 

"All set up," Harry told him.

"Perfect," Greg said with a grin. "Why is your name on this paper? You're not a student here."

"But I would be in the enrolment book," Harry pointed out. "My parents enrolled me here when I was born."

xXx

Dolores Umbridge settled into her chair as she looked over the students before her. This school was just overrun by unruly children that needed to be brought into line. She hummed to herself as she glanced at the picture of her prize-winning Persian cat, Lord Haliford. Cats were so much better then children.

"You may start," Umbridge ordered. "Fifty lines today."

The children looked down at the papers before them as they picked up their quills. She hummed to herself as she watched the children then frowned when she felt something warm on the back of her hand. She placed her hand on the table in puzzlement. The warmth became a sting that trailed up her arm. Then words started to appeared and she sucked in a breath.

"Stop," Umbridge cried as she shot to her feet.

Her chair crashed to the floor as she looked out over the children. They looked back at her with blank faces.

"Who is doing this!" She demanded.

The children glanced around in puzzlement.

"Doing what?" Mr Alistor asked from his seat.

Umbridge pulled open her drawer and scrambled around then frowned as she pulled out the master quill. She placed it on her table before facing the children. She recast the spell to link the quills again.

"Start again," Umbridge ordered, harshly.

The children started writing again and a sharp pain ran up Umbridge's arm. She sucked in a breath as she grabbed the master quill in her hand. Suddenly the picture of Lord Haliford clattered to the table as it tipped over forward. She grabbed the frame and righted it as the pain increased. The photo frame revealed a piece of paper that hadn't been there before. She unfolded it with shaking hands.

 _'Respect comes in many forms,'_ she read. _'Your mother would be proud.'_

Umbridge dropped the paper to the table as she stumbled back. She tripped over her fallen chair and went down in a tangle of limbs. The pain in her arm stopped as students looked over at her as she scrambled to her feet.

"Get out," Umbridge screamed. "Get out!"

The students scrambled from the room as Umbridge stood there feeling a cold ball in her stomach. She looked down at her arm to see the words, _'Your mother would be proud.'_ carved into her skin. She trembled as she remembered the violence and screams on the air. The sounds of her childhood after her father passed away and she was blamed.

Umbridge stared at her father's ring on her finger before jumping with a squeak when the photo frame of Lord Haliford fell off the table with a crash. There was a coldness to the room as she looked back at her table but the piece of paper had disappeared as if it had never been there. The words on her arm remained as she stared at the blood quill before her.

xXx

Harry watched the little dot labelled Severus Snape as it travelled along the corridors. Lily stood beside him while James was off somewhere.

"What did you forgive him for?" Harry asked as tapped the dot and the map followed Severus.

"That is a long story," Lily told him. "It started when we were in our first year at Hogwarts."

"You have watched over him?"

"Yes," Lily agreed. "His mother's death changed him."

Harry nodded as that dot headed out of the castle and onto the ground until he passed the gates.

"Tell me?" Harry requested. "Tell me about Severus Snape."


	10. Chapter Ten

"Mr Potter."

Harry started awake and peered up at Albus Dumbledore standing next to his bed.

"We need your assistance," Dumbledore said quickly. "Madam Promfrey has requested you."

Harry nodded and sat up on the side of the bed. He glanced at Greg asleep in the bed beside him but Dumbledore didn't mention it as he turned his back. Harry quickly dressed and they made their way out of the room. Dumbledore led the way to the hospital wing as Harry hurried to catch up with the older man's longer strides. Harry paused in the doorway of the hospital wing at the people around the room.

"Back here," Dumbledore requested.

Harry nodded as he passed the people and could pick out that they had been in a fight and he wondered what had happened. He drew a few eyes as he followed the Headmaster but he ignored them.

"Order of the Phoenix," James exclaimed suddenly and Harry jumped at the voice. "Albus must have reinstated them when Voldemort rose to power again."

Harry looked around with new eyes then he caught sight of the dark skinned Auror from Wellington school. The man gave him a nod as Dumbledore opened the door to a private room. Harry walked past him to see a bloody and dirty Severus Snape sprawled out on his back on the single bed in the room. He could see the shaking as he came to stand next to the bed while Poppy had her wand out and was mumbling spells under her breath. The man was dressed in black clothing which made his pale skin stand out.

"Crucio," Harry remarked as he pulled out his own wand. 

Poppy started and looked up before nodding.

"Can you take care of that?" Poppy questioned as she lowered her wand. "I need to gather some potions."

"Sure," Harry agreed and flicked his wand to see how far the damage went then frowned. "He came close to the killing curse as well. I'm picking up some residue."

Harry placed his wand away before pushing Severus sleeve up to his elbow and placing his hands on his bare arm. He could feel the lines of the Dark Mark under his fingers. He then reached out to the nerves that he could feel under the man's skin as he shook. He carefully eased his magic out along those lines as he whispered a spell under his breath. He could tell that Severus had been placed under the pain curse more than a few times as he picked up other spells and curses.

He lost himself to the healing as he slowly smoothed out the nerves. The shaking in the man before him eased until he lay still. Harry focused on a deep cut along his side, from a cutting charm, and stemmed the bleeding as he went. This kind of magic came to him easily as he recalled his lessons of a ghost that had died over two hundred years ago. When healing was more on instinctive level than the science that it was today.

He sent a little magic along the nerves as the shaking started again and it stopped. He then noticed the head injury and focused his attention there. The swelling was bad and he opened his eyes and pulled out his medical pouch. He selected the small knife that he needed before he placed the pouch on the table beside him. He paced around Severus to his head and gently parted his hair to see the swelling.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore said sternly. "What are you doing?"

"He has swelling on the brain," Harry told him and Poppy nodded. "I need to relieve the pressure."

"Proceed," Poppy told him. "I'll keep an eye on his vitals."

Harry nodded and touched the knife to Severus's skin as he picked up a towel. He pressed forward as he held the towel to capture the blood. Poppy cast a spell to show Severus's vitals as Harry worked. He eased the knife further forward to relief the pressure. He placed the knife to the side and slipped out his wand. He slowly worked through the healing spells until he was satisfised. He pulled back as he healed the skin and it knitted back together neatly.

"Well done," Poppy told him. "Very neat. He should be at St Mungo's, Headmaster."

"No," Dumbledore stated. "We can't risk it."

"Then it is a good thing that Mr Potter is here," Poppy sighed in frustration. "I can clean up here, Harry."

"Do you want me to look at anyone else?" Harry questioned. "I saw others that were injured."

"Yes," Poppy answered. "Do what you can and call me if you have any problems."

Harry nodded and made his way out into the main room of the hospital wing. He knew this kind of work well as he headed to the first person that needed medical attention. As it felt like another shift at St Mungo's but without the extensive supplies. Luckily Severus had been the most severely injured and the others didn't require complex healing. Harry had everything that he needed as he worked around the room. He didn't ask what had happened as Lily and James watched over him.

xXx

Severus woke slowly and felt better than he thought he should. He did have a pounding headache and his side ached but that was nothing compared to what he'd been expecting. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling above him with a frown. He'd been under the Cruciatus curse enough times that he knew that he should still be feeling the effect and yet he wasn't. He slowly eased himself up and touched on the side of his head but didn't find the lump that he thought that he should. He swung his legs out of bed and stood. His legs held him and he felt worn but not the pain that he knew that he should be feeling.

He walked out into the main hospital wing and took in the few beds that were occupied. The Order had been blind-sided at the Ministry and Voldemort had the prophecy that he'd been after. They had lost that battle and Severus was just hoping that he hadn't been outed as a spy. Then his eyes fell on Harry Potter.

He stopped and looked down at the boy asleep in the bed and the way that he twitched slightly in his sleep. Severus sat down on the side of the bed and placed his hand on Harry's bare arm and watched as those twitches eased off in interest.

"You're awake," Poppy said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than I should," Severus said smoothly.

"You can thank Mr Potter for that," Poppy told him. "I wanted to send you to St Mungo's."

"He's that skilled?" Severus asked.

"Beyond that skilled, Severus." Poppy said. "The way that he healed Ms Eventon proved that. His talent is remarkable for his young age."

"Pity that it didn't transcend over to potions."

"We can't all be that skilled," Poppy said in amusement.

"Why is he here?"

"He was exhausted," Poppy said. "He may have the skills but he's still only fifteen."

Severus reached over and picked up the book on the boy's night stand. He turned and put his back to the headboard of the bed as he relaxed back. Poppy frowned at the move as Severus looked at the advanced Runes book in his hands. Harry turned over in the bed and curled up on his side, still asleep. Severus just opened the book and started reading. He knew that Poppy would have made sure that no student could enter the medical wing and Albus would have placed privacy wards as well.

It was a few hours later when Harry glanced over his shoulder and Severus placed the book to the side. There was still something eerie about those green eyes as the boy focused on something that Severus couldn't see.

"How's your head?" Harry questioned as he rolled over onto his back.

"You're not going to mention the fact that I'm sitting on your bed?" Severus countered.

"No," Harry said.

"A ghost told you," Severus sighed. "No wonder you don’t ask many questions."

"I did ask one that you haven't answered," Harry pointed out.

"It's fine," Severus answered. "Poppy mentioned that I have you to thank for that."

"And I owe you a few hours of sleep," Harry stated and sat on the side of the bed. "I should be checking on the man that needs a shower. He fell down a flight of stairs…apparently."

Severus snorted at those words and waved his hand. Harry stood in his rumbled uniform and headed to Mundungus Fletcher. Severus watched as the young man did his round before coming back to him. Severus took in the sight of the dark wand in his hand and tried to work out what kind of wood that it was.

"Your turn, sir." Harry said and flicked his wand.

Severus felt the spell take hold as Harry's eyes slipped out of focus. He felt something tingle down his arms and over the side of his head before the spell ended. Harry went to place his wand away but Severus grabbed his wrist.

"What type of wood is this?" Severus asked in interest.

"Ebony," Harry replied and held the wand out for Severus. "The wand maker had trouble with fitting me with a wand. There is a strain of my hair in the wand's core so it only works for me."

"What else is at the core?"

"Werewolf fur," Harry replied and Severus started. "It was the only thing that would work. Silver werewolf fur."

Severus passed the wand back and Harry slipped it away.

"Do you know of a man called Remus Lupin?" Severus questioned in interest.

"Yes," Harry answered and his eyes flicked to the side. "James said that you and Remus had an encounter."

"You could say that," Severus sneered at the place that Harry had looked. "You may have saved me that day, James. But it was your immaturity and lack of respect for the rules that led me there. Your buddy Black should have been expelled. I suppose that they got him in the end when he went to Azkaban."

Harry tilted his head to the side at those words.

"What do you know?" Harry asked softly. "Lily and James memories are a little fuzzy in the weeks leading up to their deaths."

"I cannot shine much more light on the details," Severus told him. "I was arrested shortly after Sirius Black was. But I'm sure that you are aware of that."

Harry gave him a nod and Severus was concerned with just how much information that the man held. To talk to anyone that had died could be a gift and a curse. He was sure that Lily and James would have filled him in and he wondered just who else he could have spoken to. Harry then looked over towards the back of the room. His eyes locked on something and Severus reached out and grasped his hand. Harry jumped at the move and looked at him. He'd seen Greg or one of Harry's friends do much the same thing and Harry gave him a nod of thanks.

"You are not coping," Severus stated, smoothly.

Harry just nodded his head before he snagged up his book and Severus released him.

"Four months to go," Harry commented. "I just have to last four months."

Severus nodded and Harry gave him a smile before he turned and left. There was something about the man that drew Severus in. He was sure that Harry Potter knew more about him than any other person still alive but that thought didn't concern him as much as he thought it should. That smile stayed with him as Severus made his way back to the private room at the back of the medical wing to get some more sleep.

xXx

Severus could tell that Harry was reaching his tipping point as he watched him from the head table. It was a week after he'd been injured at the Ministry and Harry had been by to see him a few times and run his scans. Severus had taken it in stride since it had been a while since someone had cared that much. Now that was turned back on him as he looked at how tried Harry looked. Greg was seated close to him but he could see the concern there as well.

"Mr Potter doesn't look well," Albus remarked as he settled into the empty seat next to Severus. "Do you know why?"

"No," Severus said without thinking. "I'm sure that Poppy would have mentioned it if he was sick."

Harry then started and stumbled back from the table that he'd been seated at. Greg stood as well and grabbed the younger man's hand. Harry's eyes darted around as the noise in the hall dimmed slightly. Greg then tugged Harry out of the Great Hall as Severus watched them.

"Yes," Albus mused. "I suppose that she would have."

Severus just nodded and went back to his dinner. He couldn't shift the coldness in his belly that told him that something was coming and he trusted his gut. It had saved his life more than once and it was telling him that Harry wasn't going to last four months at Hogwarts.


End file.
